Incluso Ahora
by aiko1991
Summary: El otoño del año pasado, fui rechazada. Mi novio se enamoro de otra chica. El hombre que me rechazó todavía sigue siendo mi novio y la chica que él ama sigue siendo mi mejor amiga. E incluso ahora se siguen amando. AU. pasen y dejen review XD
1. Chapter 1

Hola! he vuelto buajajajajajaja!

y vengo con una gran sorpresa!

antes que nada, debo aclarar que este fic no es mio, yo lo soy una traductora... Este fic es de: **recchinon-san**(lean sus demas trabajos)

Le pedi permiso para poder traducirlo, yo ya lo lei en ingles y dejenme decirles que es impresionante, esta lleno de sorpresas! es un Universo Alterno

Bueno sin mas que decir, disfruten! XD

Disclaimer: Bleach es de Tite Kubo-sama

**Nota:**

_Pasado/Pensamientos_

Presente

* * *

><p><strong>PRÓLOGO<strong>

Me miró, de la manera cómo había estado mirando últimamente. Él no lo sabía, por supuesto, pero la forma en que me miró, me dolió mucho. Él no tenía que decir nada solo con esa mirada me contó todo. Tragué saliva y forcé una sonrisa, no me la devolvió. Yo sabía que la conversación daría lugar, yo fingí que no lo sabía. Bueno, yo no quería saber.

Me mordí el labio inferior, más de lo habitual. Me di cuenta que me hice daño en el labio cuando probé el sabor amargo de mi propia sangre. No me importaba. Mis manos se apretaron sobre la falda que llevaba. Nos sentamos cara a cara y sin embargo no hablábamos nada. Su café negro y mi té con leche, se enfriaron hace mucho tiempo. Me pregunté cuánto tiempo había estado sentada aquí. Yo podía oír el sonido de la multitud a nuestro alrededor, pero era como si fuéramos los únicos que se quedaron quietos sin decir nada. Realmente no me gusta.

Respiré profundamente, tratando de aliviar el dolor en el pecho. No podía recordar la última vez que pasamos algún tiempo en una cafetería con terraza de esta manera. Últimamente había estado muy ocupado, y yo sabía por qué. Me estremecí un poco cuando la brisa de otoño soplaba a través de mi cuerpo. Yo tenía una bufanda alrededor de mi cuello, pero no sirvió de mucho. Él entrecerró los ojos para verme, yo podía ver a algunos les preocupa en su atractivo rostro.

"¿Estás bien?"

Poco a poco asentí con la cabeza y sonrió, yo podía sentir algo en la garganta que me hizo difícil el hablar, "No te preocupes..."

"Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos ahora, está haciendo frío", murmuró mientras se levantaba. Sus ojos no me miraron mientras decía eso.

Suspiré mientras él caminaba alrededor de la mesa para llegar a mí. Él me ayudó a ajustar mi bufanda y me tomó la mano para ayudarme a ponerme de pie. Una vez más, actua de esta manera. Yo no sabía qué más hacer. Justo después de que dejó una propina en la mesa, me tomó de la mano para salir. Él siempre me ha tratado así. Como una frágil porcelana china que se rompería si no lo tratan con cuidado. Él siempre fue así.

Se acercó a mi lado y no dijo nada. Lo mire. Él había cambiado mucho. Lo conocía desde hacía doce años, Dios eso es mucho tiempo. Yo sabía lo que estaba pensando, yo sabía que él estaba luchando contra sus propios pensamientos y sentimientos al querer decirme lo que ha estado en su mente hasta ahora. Suspiré en secreto, pensando que era demasiado bueno para su propio bien. Este hombre jamás tendría el corazón para dañarme.

Él no lo sabía, pero ya lo había hecho.

_- "Te quiero..."-_

Lo sabía desde la semana pasada, cuando accidentalmente escuche su confesión, que este día llegaría, el día en que iba a ser honesto con su propio sentimiento. Me dolía pensar en eso, así que cerré los ojos. No quería pensar en nada que sólo hiciera sentir a mí corazón peor.

_- "Pero yo... no puedo, lo siento..." -_

_- "Entiendo..."_

La conversación que había sucedido la semana pasada, pero yo no podía olvidarla. No se suponía que debía escucharla, pero lo hice. No puedo olvidarlo-como ella lo miraba, la forma en que él apretó el puño como ella dio su respuesta, y el vacío que sentía al mirarse el uno al otro. No podía seguir pretendiendo más.

Tomé una respiración profunda. Tenía que enfrentar, tarde o temprano lo que iba a suceder. Si pudiera elegir, yo en realidad quería que sucediera rápido. Como arrancando una bandita-lo haces rápido y es menos doloroso.

Caminamos por el parque. La brisa del otoño sacudió los árboles con cuidado e hizo que las hojas cayeran al suelo. Era Octubre, no lo podía creer. El tiempo voló demasiado rápido. Caminamos lentamente. Él siempre trató de seguir mis pequeños pasos, él tal vez no se daba cuenta, pero siempre caminaba despacio donde sea que estuviese conmigo. Sonreí con tristeza, doce años era mucho tiempo.

Incline la cabeza para mirarlo. Estaba con el ceño fruncido, pero que no lo hizo ver mal. Era tan guapo como siempre. No era el típico chico guapo como los de las revistas. Su tipo de atractivo era más bien áspera -viril y fuerte- pero de alguna manera hermosa. Era el tipo de hombre del que se puede confiar. Yo había dependido de él, tal vez demasiado.

Apretó los dientes, podía ver el músculo en la garganta subir y bajar como si quisiera decir algo, pero no pudo. Yo fingía no darme cuenta y no dije nada.

Me acerqué a él y le abrace su brazo. Me miró inquisitivamente, pero no dije nada, sólo suspire y apoyé la cabeza sobre su brazo. Sólo una vez más, yo quería ser cuidada, yo sabía lo que pasaría después de hoy, él me va a odiar.

-"¿Qué pasa?" -Preguntó, yo sabía que él estaba preocupado por mí. Por lo general, nunca he actuado de esta manera. Su ceño se profundizó, yo sabía que él estaba muy preocupado, pero yo no podía decirle la verdad.

Yo no lo mire. Me abrace a su brazo con fuerza, como si no lo quisiera dejar. Yo realmente no quería dejarlo ir. El calor de su cuerpo de alguna manera me relajo, pero sabía -que a partir de hoy-no sería lo mismo.

-"Nada"- le dije. -"Es sólo frío"-

No pude ver la expresión de su cara, pero yo sabía que estaba con el ceño fruncido, -"¿Estás bien?"- me preguntó. Él me miró con un profundo gesto de preocupación en su hermoso rostro. -"¿Te sientes mareada?"- él puso su mano en mi frente para verificar mi temperatura. Hizo una mueca cuando sintió el calor, -"Tienes un poco de fiebre..."-

Negué con la cabeza. -"Es sólo porque el clima, hace demasiado frío."- Me aparté de él, su toque fue una demasiada tortura para mí, y no seas amable conmigo cuando no lo sientas. Me mordí el labio inferior, una vez más. Sabía que hoy había actuado de manera extraña y el también lo había hecho.

Bajó la cabeza y me miro, casi se cierne sobre mí -"Hoy hace frío"-, murmuró y se quito la chaqueta de cuero que llevaba, -"Tomaste tu medicina hoy, ¿verdad?" -hablaba en voz baja para mí. Me puso la chaqueta, ignorando mi mala cara mientras lo hacía. Él suspiró, -"Estás muy pálida"-

Me reí débilmente, "No te preocupes, ¡estoy bien! Los hombres azules llegaron con el hombre verde y perturbaron mi sueño por la noche... Es por eso que estoy pálida". Cuando él me miraba con la misma expresión solo suspire y sonreí, -"¿Por qué no simplemente nos vamos a casa? Voy a estar bien..."-

-"Si, tienes razón..."- Su voz era algo rara y débil, yo sabía que había algo que tenía que decirme y yo tenía la sensación de que sabía lo que era.

Él no dijo nada y se quedó en silencio mientras fruncía el ceño. Yo esperaba que lo dijera. Tarde o temprano, tenía que decirlo. Quería oírlo. Yo no quería esperar, porque sabía que sólo sería lo mismo. Al final, él me odiaría.

_- "Se lo diré..."- _

_- "Le haras daño..."- _

_- "...Lo sé."-_

Miré al joven y alto hombre. Yo lo conocía desde hace tanto tiempo, había pasado más de la mitad de mi vida con él. Pero la persona que estaba delante de mí hoy, no la conocía. Me preguntaba, ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan alto? ¿Cuándo él consiguió todos esos músculos? ¿Desde cuándo tenía esos rasguños en la barbilla por haberse afeitado? El hombre que estaba aquí, ya no era el niño de siete años que había conocido hace doce años. La persona que estaba aquí, era un hombre joven de veinte años de edad con brazos fuertes y ojos penetrantes.

El hombre que estaba aquí ya no era el chico que me había amado una vez.

Abrió la boca y empezó a decir algo.

-"Yo..."-

_- "...No la quiero"-_

-"Tengo a alguien más en mi mente..."-

Sentí como todo a mi alrededor se volvió borroso y sentí mareos, mis piernas se sentían como gelatina, pero traté de estar quieta. Yo no quería arruinar mi plan, un plan que había estado preparando para este día.

-"No podemos estar juntos nunca más..."- dijo casi en un susurro.

Miré sus ojos marrones. Él me miró. Yo sabía todo esto estaba pasando, pero era demasiado ignorante como para aceptar la verdad. No, incluso si tuviera que ir al infierno por esto, no me detendría. Yo no quiero perderlo, nunca.

-"No..."- Traté de estar tranquila.

Él entrecerró los ojos para mirarme, -"...Orihime?"- me llamó por mí nombre.

-"Si tuviera que perderte, estaría mejor muerta, Ichigo..."-

**-Prólogo: fin**

* * *

><p>uuuuuuuuuuu ke tal?<p>

verdad ke sta bueno? ejemmmm... dejen reviews por favor, yo se los hare llegar a recchinon-san

besos y cuidense XD


	2. Chapter 2

jejeje he vuelto!

Lo se, lo se... actualizo rapido, pero no puedo evitarlo... Estoi de vacaciones sin nada que hacer y este fic solo tngo ke traducirlo, ademas ke me emociona poder hacerlo! XD ustedes que dicen? voi rapido o espero un poco? jeje

ahora me dedicare a enviarle todos los reviews a la autora! espero ke se ponga feliz!

para todos los que se preguntan si es un fic ichihime ps... tienen ke leerlo! jajajaja lo siento soi mala XD

bueno aki el capi!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1-Orihime-<strong>

**"Amigos"**

Era la primera semana de verano. El cielo de hoy era tan azul con sólo unas pocas nubes en el. Yo no odiaba el verano, era sólo porque el verano de este año es diferente. Este verano todo se sentía mal. En realidad nada ha cambiado este verano, no mucho -pero aún así algunas cosas lo hicieron.

Tomé una respiración profunda, últimamente había sentido como que me era muy difícil respirar, y que no era debido a mi estado de salud. No era físico. Además, solo me sentía de esta manera cuando estaba con mis mejores amigos.

Fue después de clases, cuando mis amigos y yo nos sentamos en la hierba, en un parque, detrás del edificio de la facultad. Habíamos estado allí por casi dos horas hablando de nuestros planes para las vacaciones de verano de este año. Todos los años siempre pasábamos nuestras vacaciones de verano juntos. Había sido nuestra actividad anual desde que estábamos en sexto grado.

Apoyé la espalda en el tronco del árbol, que nos protegía de la cruel luz de sol. Como es habitual en verano, de casi seis años, el sol no cesó tratando de matarnos con su calor.

Miré a mis dos amigos mientras discutían con pasión sobre nuestro destino de estas vacaciones de verano. Ambos ya estaban muy emocionados de ir a algún lugar de vacaciones. Sonreí con amargura, sinceramente, no quería ir. Yo no les podía decir, por supuesto, no quería arruinar todo lo planeado.

-"Ya te lo dije... ¡Iremos a la playa!"- dijo la chica de cabello azabache. Tenía un cuerpo pequeño, más pequeño que yo, pero de alguna manera podía hablar más fuerte que cualquier otra chica normal. Por no hablar de que ella era fuerte, la segunda más fuerte en la universidad. Ella era muy bonita, es sólo que podía ser muy violenta algunas veces. -¡"El verano significa playa!"-

El hombre alto que estaba sentado frente a ella se cruzó de brazos. Sacudió la cabeza con violencia. -"No. El año pasado fuimos a la playa. Este año vamos a ir a la montaña. ¡Quiero ir a la montaña!"- el hombre de pelo rojo no suele ser el tipo de persona que debate, pero esta vez se le veía decidido.

-"Renji... ¡Idiota!"-

-"Q-¿Qué?" protestó, -"Oi, Rukia, esa no es la manera de hablar para una mujer. ¡Espera a tu hermano escuche eso!"-

-"No me importa"-, dijo Rukia con voz fuerte, -¡"Todavía iremos a la playa!"-

-"De ninguna manera… ¡Este año vamos a la montaña!"- Renji no quería perder esta lucha. -"Vamos a ir a las aguas termales!"

Mis dos amigos continuaron su debate. Nadie parecía dispuesto a dejarse vencer. Yo los miraba a ellos y sonreí. Me gustan los momentos como éste, donde no tenía que hablar y podía enfocar mi mente en una cosa.

-"Orihime-chan... ¿Qué te parece?"- Renji me preguntó de repente, tomándome con la guardia baja, -"¿Cuál? ¿La montaña o la playa?"-

Miré a los dos, ambos me miraban con unos ojos suplicantes. Eran demasiado lindos, me reí. En realidad, se veían tan bien juntos, pero yo sabía mejor.

Honestamente, realmente no me preocupaban por las vacaciones de verano de este año. Si pudiera, elegiría pasar mis vacaciones encerrada en mi cuarto. Pero yo no dije nada, sonreí, -"No me importa a dónde, cualquier lugar esta bien..."-

Ambos dejaron escapar un profundo suspiro.

-"Yo lo sabía, no debía haberle preguntado a Orihime-chan..."- Renji bufó y se tiró de espaldas sobre la hierba, con sus propias manos, como la almohada. Bostezó y cerró los ojos, -¡"Tengo muchas ganas de ir a las aguas termales este año!"

Rukia rodo los ojos. -"Fue divertido el año pasado ¿no? ¡Podemos ir de nuevo este año! ¡Es por eso que debemos ir a la playa!"-

-"Ese es el problema"- Renji abrió sus ojos y frunció el ceño -"Estuvimos allí el año pasado. ¡Este año tenemos que ir a otro lugar!"-

-"Orihime, no ayudas..."- Rukia me miró -"Tú no has votado, ni por la playa ni por la montaña..."-

Renji se rió perezosamente, -"Por lo tanto, la única manera es pedir la opinión de Ichigo..."- Renji se dio cuenta de algo y se sentó, me miró a mí, -"Por cierto, ¿En donde está Ichigo? Yo no lo he visto en todo el día..."-

Negué con la cabeza, -"No tengo ni idea"- le dije con honestidad. -"Creo que debe tener alguna actividad del club deportivo."-

-"Ichigo tiene una reunión ahora..."- Rukia nos informó, -"Nuestro equipo de Kendo podría entrar en un torneo nacional este mes de noviembre..."-

Renji asintió con la cabeza comprensivamente, Ichigo es el capitán del equipo de kendo masculino. -"¿Y qué haces aquí?"- él entrecerró los ojos, mirando a la chica de cabello azabache, -"Pensé que eras la capitana del equipo de las chicas, ¿no me digas que finalmente te despidieron?"-

Rukia trono los nudillos, -"Cambiaron las reglas, mi peso no es suficiente para entrar en el..."- soltó un bufido. -"Tengo que ganar unos cuantos kilos más para participar el próximo año."-

Bajé la mirada, en el interior de alguna manera me sentí triste. ¿Por qué sabe de él más que yo? Yo era su novia, ¿no es cierto? Yo sabía que estaba siendo infantilmente celosa de mi mejor amiga, pero tenía motivos para estar celosa.

Rukia y yo éramos demasiado diferentes. Yo nunca podría ser como ella.

-"Por cierto…"- Rukia me miró con sus bonitos orbes purpuras, -"El domingo pasado fue su quinto aniversario, ¿no?" pico mi cintura y me hizo sonreír, -"¿Qué hicieron?"-

Negué con la cabeza -"Nada."-

-"Oh, vamos..."- Rukia sonrió, -"Sabes que puedes decírnoslo..."-

Yo me reí, -"Realmente, no pasó nada..." dije con un rubor cubriendo mis mejillas, -"Bueno, él vino a mi casa y pasamos tiempo juntos, solo eso..."-

-"Eeeeh, ¿ustedes finalmente...?"-

-"¡Rukia!"- Renji siseó, Rukia y yo miramos al hombre tatuado. Su cara estaba más roja que yo. En realidad se combinaba con su pelo rojo, -"¡No debes preguntar esas cosas de esa manera!"-

Miré a Renji interrogante. -"¿Qué tiene de malo Renji-kun?, no es como tú..."- Lo pervertido nunca había sido un gran alboroto para él.

Se frotó la parte de atrás de su cabeza, -"La imagen de Ichigo teniendo... Errr... hacer tal cosa es demasiado repugnante para mí..."

Rukia bufó, -"No le hagas caso a este idiota."- Ella me miró y sonrió una vez más, -"¿Y?"-

"Creo que deberías conseguir un novio Rukia..."- bromeó Renji, -"Te interesas demasiado por la vida amorosa de otras personas. ¿Qué paso con su último novio? ¿Terminaron? ¿Otra vez?"-

-"¡Cállate!"- esta vez fue la cara de ella la que se puso roja, -"Tú tampoco tienes novia ¿verdad?"-

-"¡Pero yo soy un hombre!"- Renji defendió su orgullo.

-"No veo la diferencia"- Rukia rodo los ojos.

Me reí cuando los vi listos para atacarse entre ellos. Habían sido así desde la primera vez que los vi. Sabía que para otras personas parecían como perros y gatos, pero para mí, creo que era sólo una forma de interactuar entre ellos. Sabía que Renji no decía enserio cada insulto que le dirigía a Rukia.

Vi la pelea con un poco de diversión. Sus debates siempre han sido divertidos. Por un momento los celos que sentía antes se fundieron y de alguna manera me sentía en paz.

Estaba a punto de descansar mi espalda el tronco del árbol cuando alguien se acercó a nosotros, -"Oi, lo siento, llego tarde."-

-"¡Ichigo!"-

Me di vuelta para ver a un hombre joven con el pelo naranja y ojos marrones caminando hacia nosotros con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Todavía estaba vestido con su hakama y todavía estaba sudoroso. Suspiré, cada vez que lo veía, él siempre tiene muy buen aspecto. Él me miró y su expresión cambió un poco. Su sonrisa se había ido cuando me vio, pero cuando vio mi expresión, sonrió y caminó hacia mí.

Trague saliva. Yo odiaba esta situación.

Se acercó y trató de darme un beso en la frente, trate de huir pero finalmente lo dejé hacerlo. Forzó una sonrisa cuando se apartó de mí, yo podía escuchar a Renji y a Rukia decir algo, se burlaban de nosotros. ¡Oh, si tan solo supieran!...

-"Entonces,"- Ichigo se sentó entre Rukia y yo, -"¿Qué tal el plan?"-

-"Pensé que tenías practica y también una reunión"- Rukia alzó las cejas interrogativamente.

Ichigo sonrió. -"Sí, y me fui..." se sentó en la hierba, -"Tengo que volver más tarde, pero, Hey, ¿ya han decidido a donde iremos?"-

-"Renji dijo que quería ir a la montaña"-, señaló Rukia a Renji con cara de aburrida.

Renji asintió con la cabeza con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y señaló a Rukia con la barbilla, -"Y ella quiere que vayamos a la playa."-

Ichigo rodo los ojos como los dos comenzaron a discutir de nuevo. Apoyé la espalda, miré la cara de Ichigo mientras lo hacía. Estaba con el ceño fruncido, pero había una débil sonrisa en los labios mientras miraba a Rukia y Renji debatido entre sí. Cómo me encanta su expresión. Pero esa expresión no era para mí. Nunca usaría esa expresión para mirarme. Él me miraba con una mirada triste, una mirada de preocupación, que odiaba tanto.

-"Y Orihime no ayudó en absoluto..."- Rukia le dijo a Ichigo, me obligué a mí misma a reír, me hubiera gustado que poder desaparecer en este momento, -"... ¡no quiere elegir!"-

Ichigo se rió y me acarició la cabeza suavemente, yo sabía que la risa no era para mí. -"Si ese es el caso, va a ser difícil para mí decidir también..."-

-"Oh, vamos..."- Rukia se quejó, -"El año pasado nos divertimos en la playa ¿cierto?"- entonces ella me miró ", disfrutaste viendo los fuegos artificiales en la playa el año pasado ¿No, Hime?"-

Sí, pero eso era porque no había conocido a los verdaderos sentimientos de Ichigo en ese entonces.

-"¡Pero en la montaña hay más frío!"- Renji insistió. -"Y hay aguas termales, ya sabes, ¡Aguas termales!"-

-"¡Pero puedes echarle un vistazo a las chicas usando un bikini!"- Rukia añadió con picardía "Bikini"

Ichigo sonrió, me miró a mí, -"Suena divertido. ¿No? Hime"-

-"¡Muy bien! ¡Lo disfrutaras Hime!"- Rukia apretó el puño y golpeó el aire con entusiasmo. -"Entonces, se ha decidido ¡Vamos a la playa!"-

Ichigo sonrió.

De repente, sentí celos. Yo no sé por qué, pero viendo sonreír a Ichigo mientras miraba a Rukia, me hizo sentir molesta.

-"Oi, Orihime, ¿estás bien?" -Renji me preguntó.

Me sorprendí y rápidamente sacudí la cabeza. Tal vez demasiado rápido porque me maree. Sonreí, sabía que no tenía sentido mentirle a Renji, puede parecer estúpido, pero él estaba ciego. Yo sabía que estaba pálida en estos momentos. -"Estoy un poco mareada..."-

Quería vomitar.

-"¿Estás bien?"- me pregunto Ichigo. Él se movió hacia mí para comprobar la temperatura de mi cuerpo al colocar su mano en mi frente.

Entonces lo vi.

La forma en que ella nos miró. La forma en que ella miró a Ichigo acercándose a mí. Yo conocía esa clase de mirada. Era exactamente igual de cómo si estuviera herida. Cuando Ichigo se arrodilló delante de mí, yo sabía que ella estaba todavía mirando. No estaba segura de cómo me sentía con en todo esto. Tal vez yo debería estar feliz por su dolor, pero no pude. Ella era mi amiga, y su expresión de alguna manera me duele demasiado.

Ah, todo esto me hizo marear.

-"Has tomado tus medicinas, ¿verdad?"- Ichigo fruncía el ceño mientras revisaba mi temperatura.

-"Estoy bien"- Le dije.

Yo odiaba la forma en Rukia y Renji me miraron. No me gustaba ver la preocupación en sus rostros. Sabía muy bien que todos estaban preocupados por mí, y yo odiaba eso. Yo odiaba el hecho de que era yo la que siempre arruinaba su estado de ánimo.

Rukia me miró.

La forma en que me miró... yo sabía que ella me había estado mirando con ese tipo de expresión de los últimamente. ¿Sabía ella lo que yo he estado pensando?

-"Quiero ir a la montaña"-

-"¿Eh?"-

Los tres me miraron sorprendidos.

-"Quiero ir a la montaña, no me quiero ir a la playa."- Dije de forma egoísta, sabía que estaba actuando como una niña mimada, pero no me importó.

-"Cla...Claro..."- Rukia estaba un poco sorprendida por mi repentina decisión, -"¿Por qué no nos dijiste desde el principio?"- Forzó una risa alegre -"Por supuesto, vamos a la montaña..."-

Ichigo miró a Rukia antes de fruncir el ceño y después me miró. -"¿Estás segura?"-

Asentí con la cabeza, mi cabeza se sentía tan pesada.

Ichigo suspiró. -"Bien, entiendo..."- Sabía que en el interior estaba enojado, había sido tan egoísta, -"Primero lo primero… Te llevaré a casa"-

-"¿Eh? ¿No tienes la reunión?"- Rukia le preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza. -"Puedo ir a casa por mi cuenta..."- Yo no estaba segura de poder hacerlo, era solo que no quería ir a casa con él.

-"No te preocupes"- dijo Renji, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro a Ichigo, -"Déjame llevar a Orihime-chan en mi motocicleta, ¿qué te parece?"-

Durante un momento, Ichigo parecía inseguro. Parecía que no le gustaba la idea de ir en una motocicleta. Pero no tenía otra opción, sabía que yo no quería ir a casa con él. Finalmente, con el ceño fruncido aún, asintió. -"Por favor tenga cuidado..."-

Renji asintió con la cabeza para asegurarle que él tendría cuidado. -"Por supuesto"-

Ichigo me miró una vez más con ese tipo de mirada. Yo no podía entender por qué tenía que mirarme así. No tenía idea de lo que pensaba de mí, pero yo sabía que lo había herido mucho últimamente. Yo sabía que había sido muy egoísta últimamente. En el fondo, yo sabía que no debería estar actuando como una niña mimada en frente de mis amigos, pero no sabía de qué otra manera debería actuar. No era la misma Orihime. Ya no era la desinteresada Orihime que una vez conocieron. Ahora mismo, era una niña egoísta y molesta.

Incluso me odiaba a mí misma.

-"Usa esto"-, Renji me entregó un casco azul, que era de Rukia.

-"Gracias Renji-kun"-, sonreí.

-"¡Agárrate fuerte!"-

-"¡Bien!"-

Ya era casi un año. No sabía si Renji sabía lo que había sucedido o no. Yo había hecho mi mejor esfuerzo para fingir que no pasaba nada, pero al final no pude actuar con normalidad frente a ellos. Todo estaba resuelto, pero yo sabía que ese no era el final. Había cosas que no se podía hacer con sólo pretender que nunca había sucedido.

El otoño del año pasado, fui rechazada. Mi novio se enamoró de otra chica. El hombre que me ha rechazado todavía sigue siendo mi novio y la chica que él ama sigue siendo mi mejor amiga. E incluso ahora se siguen amando.

Me dolió.

Conocía a Ichigo desde que era una niña pequeña. Desde que yo podía recordar, había estado enamorada de él. Él había sido mi primer amor y mi primer novio también. Eramos tan cercanos, la gente a nuestro alrededor a menudo nos molestaba y nos decían que nos veíamos tan bien juntos. Todo había ocurrido de manera tan natural, incluso cuando él me pidió que fuera su novia, pensé que era sólo cuestión de tiempo. Me preguntaba cuándo es que todo comenzó a ir tan mal...

Otoño del año pasado, quería sorprender a Ichigo por lo que lo fui a buscar después de su práctica de Kendo. Llegué al centro deportivo después de que las horas de práctica terminaron. El edificio estaba oscuro y yo no vi a nadie allí, pero yo sabía que Ichigo estaba allí.

Yo había tenido razón. Allí estaba él, pero no era el único presente. Sonreí cuando vi que era Rukia. Yo estaba a punto de sorprenderlos cuando me escuche su conversación.

_- "Te quiero..."- _

_Me quedé muda. _

_Yo no podía hacer ningún sonido. _

_La voz de Ichigo era temblorosa. Esas fueron las mismas palabras que él me había dicho hace unos años. Pero esta vez, sonaban casi desesperadas. El Ichigo que conocía nunca perdería la esperanza, el Ichigo que yo conocía era seguro y fuerte. _

_Este no era el Ichigo que yo conocía. _

_Yo los miraba desde detrás de la puerta. _

_Rukia no dijo nada. Se quedó quieta y miró a Ichigo sin decir una sola palabra. Esta no era la Rukia que yo conocía. La Rukia que yo conocía no estaría temblando de esa manera. La Rukia que conocía era una chica muy fuerte, nunca se vería tan débil y triste como ahora. _

_La Rukia que conocía no estaría ahí, con mi novio delante de ella después de su confesión. _

_Todo esto parecía demasiado irreal. _

_-"No puedo... Lo siento..."- _

_Hubo una pausa. _

_-"Entiendo..."- _

_No podía mirar su rostro con claridad, pero me lo podía imaginar. Yo no sabía lo que estaba sintiendo en este momento, lo que era el nombre de la sensación que sentí en ese momento. Me dolía. Ni siquiera podía llorar, porque todo esto parecía falso para mí. Yo me negué a creerlo. Ichigo no podía dejar de amarme de esa manera. _

_-"Se lo diré..."- _

_-"Le harás daño..."- _

_-"...Lo sé."- _

_Yo no podía decir nada. Ichigo me lo diría. Él me diría que no quería estar conmigo. No, yo no quería eso. Yo no quería perder a Ichigo. Yo había estado con él durante años y me había acostumbrado a tenerlo a mi lado. Yo no quería compartirlo con nadie más y mucho menos dejarlo ir. Yo lo amaba demasiado para eso. _

_-"Yo no la quiero..."-_

Esas palabras me habían despertado. Me di cuenta. Lo que yo pensaba que era el amor, hasta ese día, no era amor. Lo que me había mostrado Ichigo no era amor. Eso fue sólo un poco de piedad y de responsabilidad. La que más amaba era otra chica, mi mejor amiga. Pero todavía lo amaba. No podía dejarlo ir de esa manera. Me moriría sin él. Prefería morir que vivir sin él.

Yo había sido muy seria cuando dije eso.

_-"Si tuviera que perderte, yo estaría mejor muerta, Ichigo..."- _

_-"No digas algo como eso"- me dijo, él levantó su voz, sonaba desesperada -"¡Siempre podemos ser amigos! Yo estaré contigo, te voy a proteger, como un amigo"- _

_Negué con la cabeza. -"Yo no quiero. ¡No quiero ser tu amiga!"- _

_-"Hime..."- _

_-"Tú me lo prometiste, Ichigo. Tú me prometiste que siempre me protegerías..."- _

_Bajó la cabeza. -"Lo siento mucho..."- _

_-"No puedo... Ichigo... Si me dejas… ¡Me voy a morir!"- __  
><em>  
>Me había olvidado de mi orgullo ese día, y no me importaba. Yo lo amaba demasiado como para pensar en nada más que en él. No me importaba que para lograr que se quedara conmigo tuviera que hacerlo odiarme.<p>

Le suplique. Lo chantajee. Lo obligué. Yo había hecho todo para que se quedara conmigo. Y se quedó. Su cuerpo se quedó conmigo, pero yo sabía que su corazón no me pertenecía.

Cada vez que lo miraba con Rukia, que me dolía mucho. Lo pude ver, la manera en que ellos se miraban entre sí. Yo estaba segura, que Rukia también lo amaba. Ella no quería alejarlo de mí e Ichigo nunca había dejado de amarla tampoco. Incluso él estando conmigo, su mente y corazón siempre están con Rukia. No importa cuánto tiempo espere, él nunca me mirara, y eso me duele.

Todo era demasiado complicado, porque todos éramos amigos.

-"Hime-chan, ¿estás bien?"-

Nunca me di cuenta que me había dejado en frente de mi casa, iba tan pensativa que no me di cuenta. Renji me ayudó a bajar de la moto.

-"Ah, lo siento, sólo estaba soñando..."-

Renji entrecerró los ojos, -"¿Por qué lloras?"-

-"¿Eh?"- cuando me toque la mejilla, sentí que estaba mojada. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando. ¿Cuando empecé…?

-"¿Segura que estás bien?"- Renji se veía tan preocupado por mí. Se puso de pie delante de mí y me miró preocupado.

-"Es a causa de la fiebre"- mentí, -"Creo que mi cerebro está demasiado caliente ahora..."-

-"¿Quieres que te lleve al hospital?"-

Negué con la cabeza rápidamente, -"¡No!"- Sonreí para asegurarle que estaba bien, -"Estoy bien..."-

-"¿Y si llamo a Ichigo?"-

Una vez más me negué con la cabeza, -"No lo hagas. Renji-kun, voy a estar bien..."-

Después de todo en este momento, Ichigo tiene que estar con ella...

**-Capítulo 1-Orihime-"Amigos"-fin **

* * *

><p>uuuuuu ke tal? verdad que esta bueno?<p>

besos y cuidense XD


	3. Chapter 3

jejeje aki la conti!

estoi segura ke a varios no les gustara pero se los aseguro se pone cada vez mejor XD

espero lo disfruten!

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, es de Tite Kubo-sama. El fic tampoco me pertenece, es de recchinon-san, yo solo tradusco XD

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2 -Rukia-<strong>

**"Sentimientos"**

Miré a mis dos amigos que se alejaron de donde yo estaba. Fruncí el ceño al mirar la espalda de la chica de cabello castaño rojizo. Me preocupaba acerca de la condición de Orihime. Últimamente parecía un poco más débil, sobre todo hoy, estaba pálida y no hablaba mucho. Ella no era el tipo de chica que hablaba mucho, pero hoy estuvo excepcionalmente callada.

Entendía, que no quería hacernos preocupar, pero todavía no podía dejar de sentir preocupación. Después de todo ella era mi mejor amiga.

Tomé una respiración profunda, por lo menos, Renji la llevo a su casa. Yo sabía que podía contar con él. Pensar en ello me hizo sentir un poco aliviada, Renji la llevaría a casa a salvo. Poco a poco desvié la mirada hacia otra cabeza naranja que estaba a mi lado.

Él fruncía el ceño, mientras veía a su novia y su mejor amigo irse. Yo sabía que él se sentía preocupado, tanto como yo. Tal vez más de lo que yo sentía. Después de todo, Orihime era su novia.

Estaba un poco sorprendido cuando le di unas palmaditas en la espalda, él me miró y le sonreí a su rostro enojado,- "Hey, no te preocupes... Renji sabe conducir con seguridad..."-

La fresa de gran altura se rió entre dientes, le devolví la sonrisa. Fue raro, con sólo ver su cara pude sentir mi corazón latir más rápido.

_¡Toma el control de ti misma Kuchiki Rukia! ¡Es el novio de tu mejor amiga!_Me di una dura bofetada mental.

Me agaché a recoger mi maleta en el césped. La acaricie varias veces para deshacerme de la hierba seca que se pegó a ella. Yo estaba dispuesta a irme a casa cuando Ichigo siguió todos mis movimientos con sus ojos.

-"¿Te vas a casa?"-

Asentí con la cabeza una vez y eche un vistazo a mi reloj. El sol todavía estaba allí, pero ya eran las siete. Fruncí el ceño, mi hermano no quiere que llegue tarde para la cena. -"Bueno…"- lo mire a la cara, -"Todavía tienes una reunión, ¿no?"-

-"Voy a faltar"-

-"¿Huh?"- Levanté una ceja.

Él podría ser un rebelde, pero Ichigo casi nunca faltaba a una reunión del club.

Ichigo sonrió, se encogió de hombros. -"Aunque yo soy el capitán del club, la responsabilidad se le fue dada a un novato, así que puedo faltar a la reunión".-

Yo me reí, -"Capitán irresponsable".-

Ichigo no respondió, sólo suspiró, "Tengo que cambiarme primero. Espérame, voy a llevarte a casa."-

-"¿Huh?"-

Rodo los ojos, -"Ya me oíste."- Se frotó la parte de atrás de su pelo de color naranja.- "Yo te llevaré a casa. Últimamente ha habido algunos casos en los que atacan a mujeres jóvenes, ¿verdad?"- luego añadió rápidamente, como si pudiera leer lo que estaba en mi mente, -"Yo sé que puedes defenderte, pero ni tu hermano te dejaría caminar a casa sola a esta hora, ¿verdad?"- y no era aún de noche, suspiré, -"No aceptare un no como respuesta."-

Me eché a reír.

En realidad, yo era feliz. Ichigo era esa clase de hombre. Él era muy amable. No podía decirle que no, después de todo nos dirigíamos a la misma dirección.

En lo más profundo de mi corazón, yo sabía que esto era inapropiado, quiero decir que él esta ocupado y su novia era mi mejor amiga, pero ¿qué podía hacer?

Estaba luchando muy duro para controlar el deseo de sonreír ampliamente mientras caminábamos hacia el centro de deportes donde Ichigo tenía sus pertenencias.

-"Espérame aquí, ¿Bien? ¡Vuelvo a toda prisa!"-

Asentí con la cabeza.

Dejé mi bolso en el suelo y me sente al lado de mi bolso estilo indio. Ichigo se dirigía a los vestuarios los chicos a tomar una ducha y a cambiarse.

No pude evitar sonreír. Hoy Ichigo me llevaría a casa, ¿no era increíble? Yo sabía que si Orihime se enterara, ella podría sentir celos. Sin embargo, Orihime era una niña alegre y pura, que no tendría celos de mí, ¿verdad? Además, ella no tendría porque saber...

Inhalé profundamente, ahora me sentía mal por esto.

Orihime era mi amiga.

Ichigo era mi amigo también.

Y él era el novio de Orihime.

Demonios, eso me hizo confundir.

Me enamoré de la persona equivocada.

Suspiré, ya estaba oscuro allá afuera. Mi hermano se enojaría si yo llegaba tarde. Yo no quería enfurecerlo. Sin embargo, yo estaba feliz de que Ichigo me llevaría a casa. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, debería caminar más lento para obtener más tiempo con él.

Cerré los ojos y aún así, pude verlo.

Siempre era él. Últimamente, cada vez que cerraba los ojos, era Ichigo al que veía. Traté de detenerlo, no era correcto después de todo. Pero no importa lo duro que yo tratara, no podía dejar de pensar en él. Cuanto más me decía que esto estaba mal, que este sentimiento no debería existir, más sentía la presión de contar con él. Yo quería tenerlo todo para mí.

¿Qué tan malo es ese pensamiento?

No podía hacerle eso a mi mejor amiga, ¿ahora puedo?

Orihime era inocente. Si lo supiera, la dañaría. Yo no quería hacer eso.

Si alguien me preguntara, cuando me había enamorado de Ichigo, yo diría que no lo sabía. Yo no sabía exactamente cuando me enamoré de él. Siempre que me acuerdo ya había sucedido. Difícil. Comencé a pensar acerca de este sentimiento hace tres años, pero estaba segura de que lo había amado desde mucho antes de eso. Tal vez incluso desde la primera vez que lo conocí.

Había estado tratando de borrar mi sentimiento por él durante años. Había tratado muy duro para poner fin a esta sensación y olvidarme de él. Luego, cuando me di cuenta que era imposible dejar de amarlo, me decidí a esconderlo. Amo tanto a Ichigo, pero Orihime es mi mejor amiga y la amo también. Yo no quería hacerle daño bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Yo sabía que había sido una mujer cruel. Yo sabía que Orihime había confiado en mí, pero lo que había hecho era igual que apuñalarla por la espalda. Me enamoré de con el hombre que ella siempre ha amado. Sabía que estaba mal, sin embargo, fue Orihime quien lo conoció primero y ellos llevan tanto tiempo juntos, mucho antes de que yo los conociera.

Al principio, me había dicho que no le diera importancia a este sentimiento, que lo dejará de lado y lo olvidara. Pero el verano del año pasado, Ichigo inesperadamente confesó sus sentimientos hacia mí. Me sorprendió. Nunca me di cuenta, nunca llegue a pensar que pudiera enamorarse de mí -una mujer violenta, que le golpeó la cabeza mil veces. En lugar de ser feliz, yo estaba asustada. Tenía miedo de que todo fuera un sueño, y cuando me desperté había puesto mi esperanza demasiado alta.

Tal vez había sido en realidad un sueño.

Después de ese día, Ichigo y Orihime todavía estaban juntos, incluso hasta hoy. Ichigo y yo nunca hablamos de lo que había sucedido ese día, nunca más. Cuando vi que su relación con Orihime no había cambiado, que yo creía que nunca había hablado en serio sobre su confesión. Tal vez su sentimiento hacía mí no era tan profundo.

De alguna manera yo estaba muy decepcionada.

Amo a Ichigo.

Siempre lo había hecho.

Yo sabía que esto estaba mal. Si sólo Orihime supiera esto, ella me odiaría. Tenía todo el derecho de odiarme, pero aún así no quería que lo hiciera.

Todos los sentimientos que tenía por Ichigo nunca me harían dañar a Orihime.

Tal vez.

Yo sabía que Ichigo nunca querría hacerle daño a Orihime.

-"Oi, ¡Vamos!"- cuando me volví pude ver a Ichigo de pie, se había puesto una camiseta y pantalones. -"Lo siento por hacerte esperar."-

Negué con la cabeza, -"No te preocupes, está bien."-

En realidad no me di cuenta de que había estado esperando todo este tiempo porque mi mente estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en otras cosas. Me puse de pie y camine hacia él.

Había decidido.

Por ahora, sólo quiero tratar de disfrutar estar a su lado.

Como su amiga.

Ichigo y yo caminamos a paso lento mientras conversábamos animadamente. Nos reímos de algunas cosas que sucedieron hoy. Ichigo rara vez se ríe, tengo la suerte de ser una de sus mejores amigas. Casi nunca se reía enfrente de otras personas.

De repente sentí que no quería compartir su risa con cualquiera.

Incluso con Orihime.

Sacudí la cabeza con fuerza para borrar ese pensamiento. No debía pensar eso. Orihime era mi mejor amiga e Ichigo era su novio. Tenía que respetar ese hecho.

Pero me pregunto por qué mi mente y corazón tenían ideas tan diferentes.

Mi mente me dijo que parara.

Mi corazón no me dejaba parar.

-"Oi, ¿Qué estás pensando?"- Ichigo le dio un codazo a mi brazo con suavidad.

Me miró y sonrió, imitando a su sonrisa habitual. -"¿Por qué quieres saber?"-

Ichigo sonrió. -"Porque hiciste una mueca estúpida."-

Yo me reí, -"Mira quién habla"-

Ichigo se rió también. Sonreí, él siempre se miraba guapo cuando se estaba riendo. Yo sabía que Orihime la amaba también.

Oh dios, lo amo demasiado.

Pero pertenecía a otra persona.

Antes de que pudiera detenerme dije, -"Me haces sentir celos."-

Ichigo se detuvo y se volvió hacia mí.

-"¿Qué quiere decir por celos?"-

Yo me reí, "Bueno, tal vez es más envidia que celos... Errr... te envidio..."-

Ichigo no dijo nada, estaba con el ceño fruncido y mirándome a los ojos. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que acababa de decir me puse roja. ¡No quise decirlo que de esa manera!

-"Bueno, quiero decir, eres popular Ichigo, y eres fuerte... no eres tan estúpido y bueno también tienes una hermosa novia. ¡Qué vida tan perfecta tienes!"-

Ichigo todavía me miró durante unos segundos sin decir nada. Suspiró y finalmente miró hacia otro lado, se dirigió a mí otra vez -"No tienes porque sentir celos… o envidiarme… de nada"- me miró de nuevo al caminar y entrecerró los ojos, -"Mírate, eres popular y demasiado fuerte para ser una chica... A todo el mundo le gustas, eres divertida... "- y luego sonrió burlonamente. -" Y yo no creo que necesites una novia hermosa ahora... ¿no? "-

Yo me reí, -"¡Por supuesto que no!"-

Nos reímos.

-"Tú sabes Ichigo, eres un bastardo con suerte"-, le dije cuando nuestra risa se extinguió. -"...teniendo una novia encantadora como Orihime..."-

Suspiró. -"Lo sé..."-

-"Ella es hermosa y muy amable."-

-"Lo sé."-

-"Ella te ama".-

-"Lo sé."

-"Yo también te amo"-

-"Lo sé."-

Y dejó de caminar.

Me miró con el ceño fruncido. No sonreía. No podía leer su expresión. No tenía ni idea de por qué había dicho eso. Tal vez fue sólo un sueño. Tal vez fue sólo mi imaginación, yo no sabía qué me pasaba. Antes de que pudiera pensar en nada, yo estaba de puntillas y poniendo mis manos alrededor de su cuello. Todo sucedió muy rápido.

Le di un beso.

Tal vez este sentimiento finalmente me había vuelto loca.

**-Capítulo 2- "Sentimientos" Fin**

* * *

><p>ke tal? no desesperen ichihimistas! les prometo ke sta bueno, sino no lo traduciria ¬¬ creanme!<p>

dejen review!

besos y cuidense! XD


	4. Chapter 4

Si lo sé actualizo rapido... estos dos capis son por lo ke no podre subir en sta semana jejejeje soi mala pero no tanto

este capi traducido va para Aime-hime-san, que stuvo muy pendiente del fic y escribio el primer review del tercer capi jejeje claro esta pidiendo actualizacion pronto! ps aki esta. Por cierto les recomiento muuuucho los fics de Aime-hime-san, estan increibles!

disfrutenlo!

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tite Kubo-sama. Este fic no es mío es de recchinon-san, yo solo tradusco XD

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3-Ichigo- <strong>

**"Promesas"**

Tiré mi cuerpo en la cama. Había sido un día realmente agotador, muchas cosas que me habían pasado hoy. De repente me sentí muy, muy cansado cuando mi espalda tocó la cama. Fruncí el ceño cuando toque mis labios con los dedos. Todavía lo podía sentir. Todavía podía sentir sus suaves labios sobre los míos.

Cerré los ojos.

Estuvo mal.

Estuvo realmente mal.

No debí dejar que me besara.

Me bofetee duro la cara y gruñí, ella me había dicho que me amaba, después de todo este tiempo, ¿por qué ahora? Por qué tiene que decírmelo ahora. No podía poner la felicidad de Orihime en juego. Yo no podía hacerla sentir triste. No importa cuánto me había enamorado de Rukia, todavía tenía que proteger a Orihime. Tenía que proteger su corazón. Yo no podía romper su corazón.

Yo no quería romperle el corazón.

Rukia era una niña muy fuerte y por eso tenía mis ojos en ella. Siempre había sido fuerte desde la primera vez que la conocí, incluso hasta hoy en día había sido a veces violenta, fue por eso que... Err... me gustaba.

Bueno.

Yo la había amado desde hace algunos años.

Yo la amaba, pero no quería hacerle daño a Orihime. No ahora, después de todo lo que había sucedido el año pasado. Yo no le haría daño a Orihime, no otra vez.

Rukia era fuerte, pero Orihime era delicada. Orihime nunca había llorado delante de mí, pero yo sabía que la hice llorar. Rukia no iba a llorar, yo lo sabía y por eso decidí quedarme con Orihime.

Si Orihime era la lluvia, Rukia era el sol.

No eran más que diferentes.

Gruñí mientras apretaba las manos en la cara. Es una locura, toda esta clase de asuntos no son lo mío. Yo nunca fui bueno con el romance. Pensé que había vuelto a la normalidad después de lo ocurrido el año pasado, pero hoy Rukia me dijo que me amaba. Y me dio un beso...

Había pasado casi un año.

Me pellizque el puente de la nariz. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan complicado?

Amaba a Rukia, sin embargo no podía dejar a Orihime.

Yo sabía que tenía que decidir, pero no podía. Me había prometido proteger a Orihime y yo nunca rompería una promesa.

Yo no sé por qué me sentía de esta manera, pensé que estaba seguro de mis sentimientos. Pero después de hoy, no sabía nada más.

Le había dicho a Rukia una vez acerca de lo que sentía por ella, yo no sabía que pensaba en ese momento. Rukia me rechazó, por supuesto, ella había estado pensando en Orihime. Ahora podía comprender la razón por la que me rechazó, entonces, ¿por qué justo ahora había decidido decirme que me amaba?

_Y besarme…_

-"¡Mierda!"- Maldije en voz alta, cuando sonó el teléfono me sorprendí por estar absorto en mis pensamientos. Fulminé con la mirada el teléfono antes de tomarlo y fruncí el ceño cuando vi el nombre de Renji en la pantalla.

De alguna manera sentí pánico cuando el nombre seguía parpadeando en la pantalla. ¿Por qué Renji me llamaría? ¿Le había pasado algo a Orihime? Maldita sea. Nunca debí dejarlo llevar a Orihime a su casa.

-"¿Qué pasa?" -

Oí que Renji suspiró,- "¡Yo, Ichigo!"- Esperé. -"Se trata de Orihime-chan."-

_¡Lo sabía!_

Me quejé, me senté de mi posición actual,- "¿Qué pasa con ella?"- mi voz era dura, si algo le pasó a ella, mataría al babuino de cabeza roja.

-"Oye tranquilo amigo..."- Renji apretó los dientes. -"En realidad Orihime-chan no quería que te dijera, pero yo estaba preocupado."-

-"Cuéntame"-

El babuino soltó otro suspiro, -"Yo creo que tienes que hablar con Orihime-chan..."

Fruncí el ceño, -"¿Por qué?"-

-"Creo que Orihime-chan estaba molesta hoy."- Renji añadió rápidamente, -"No es que quiera meterme en el problema..." se rió, "No me importas en realidad, es solo por Orihime-chan..."

-"¿Qué pasa con Orihime?"- Empecé a perder la paciencia, este hombre puede ser realmente frustrante a veces, Rukia estaba en lo cierto, no era una persona muy inteligente, pero todavía me molesta cuando él actua de esta manera.

-"Bueno, ella estaba llorando hoy, así que..." -

-"¿Ella qué?" -

-"¡Ya me escuchaste fresa!"- Renji se quejó, -"Ella dijo que era a causa de su fiebre, pero ya sabes, no lo parecía. ¿Están peleando o qué?"-

Me puse rígido, -"No. Por supuesto que no."-

Renji emitió un sonido como si no me creyera, -"Bueno, no me preocupan tus problemas románticos Fresita-kun. Solo te lo dije porque me preocupa Orihime-chan."-

Suspiré. -"Sí, muchas gracias."-

Puse el teléfono sobre la mesa al lado de mi cama. Me senté un lado de mi cama, con la cabeza gacha. Tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza de repente. Apreté las manos en las sienes, lo que acababa de decirme Renji se repitió como un disco rayado en mi cabeza.

_Ella estaba llorando._

Maldita sea.

La hice llorar de nuevo.

Cerré los ojos y fruncí el ceño, la imagen de Orihime llorando en mi cabeza me daban ganas de golpear a alguien, tal vez a mí mismo.

Me puse de pie y tomé el saco negro que puse en la silla. Necesitaba ver Orihime ahora mismo. Tenía que saber lo que la hizo llorar -y por qué no me dijo nada, si fui yo quien la hizo llorar. Yo sabía que era tarde y Orihime ya estaría dormida, pero tenía que verla ahora. No podía esperar hasta mañana.

-"¿A dónde vas, Nii-chan?" -

Me di la vuelta para ver a Karin detrás de mí con las manos en las caderas viendo como me ataba los cordones de los zapatos -"A casa de Orihime." -

-"¿A esta hora?"-

Terminé con los cordones de los zapatos, me levanté, -"Sí"-, me despedí con la mano mientras caminaba hacia la puerta son mirar a mi hermana pequeña. -"Voy a llegar tarde..."-

Salí de mi casa y se aceleré el ritmo. Orihime vive con su prima en otra parte de la ciudad. En realidad era tan lejos, pero tenía que estar allí pronto, así que corrí.

La noche era sorprendentemente fría para ser verano. La brisa me abofeteó mientras corría. Si lo que Renji me dijo era verdad, entonces debe haber algo mal. Orihime no era tan fuerte como Rukia, pero ella casi nunca lloraba. Pensar que fue por mi culpa, me dolía.

Conocía a Orihime desde hace mucho tiempo. Más de diez años. Y en esos momentos, ella había sonreído siempre. Incluso cuando ella lloraba, ella sonreía. Siempre he adorado esas sonrisas, incluso me había prometido que iba a proteger esa sonrisa. Pero últimamente, no había sonreído tanto como antes. Sinceramente, extraño su sonrisa.

Había pasado casi un año desde la última vez que la vi sonreír sinceramente hacia mí.

Estaba casi sin aliento cuando finalmente llegué frente a su casa. Desde que su hermano falleció hace siete años, Orihime vivía con su único pariente, Rangiku Matsumoto. Fruncí el ceño, Rangiku sabía de mí y Orihime, y no tenía nada en contra de nuestra relación. Pero, sin embargo, no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría si me viera venir a visitar a su prima a esta hora. Rangiku podría ser realmente -me refiero a realmente extrema- algunas veces.

Pulse el botón del intercomunicador, espere minutos antes de escuchar la voz suave de Orihime. Me sentí aliviado, al menos sonaba bien.

-"¿Sí?" -

-"Soy yo"- Tragué saliva,- "¿Me dejas entrar?"-

Escuche un grito antes de que ella respondiera. -"Uh, oh... Bueno... Espera."-

Había algo. Yo pude oír que su voz se quebró cuando ella supo que era yo. Me humedecí los labios secos. Yo no sé por qué pero de repente me sentí muy nervioso. ¿Y si ella en realidad no quería verme?

-"Ichigo..."-

Le sonreí a la chica de pelo castaño rojizo cuando ella salió de la casa y abrió la puerta para mí. Se veía bonita, con sólo un par de jeans cortos y una camiseta de algodón blanca. Ella levantó su cabello en una cola de caballo. Ella me devolvió una sonrisa débil, pude ver sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados. Ella había estado llorando.

-"Vamos entra"- Sin dejar de sonreír me dejó entrar en su casa. La seguí.

-"¿Dónde está Rangiku?"-

-"Rangiku-san tenía una cita con Gin-san."- Cerró la puerta detrás de mí -"dijo que va a llegar tarde..."-

Fruncí el ceño, sabía qué clase de mujer es Rangiku. -"Eso significa que no estará en casa esta noche."-

Orihime sonrió, -"O llegará realmente tarde."-

Me senté en el sofá blanco de la sala de estar, -"¿Y tú la estás esperando?"-

Orihime negó con la cabeza mientras se dirigía a la cocina,- "¿Qué quieres tomar?"- Me gritó, le dije que nada estará bien hasta que contestará mi pregunta -"ella dijo que no necesitaba esperarla..."- dijo ella que desde la cocina, -"es solo que no podía dormir."-

Yo no dije nada. Orihime actuó como si nada hubiera sucedido. Se obligó a sonreír. Yo sabía que ella lo hace para no preocuparme, no sabía ll equivocada que estaba. La forma en que actúa hace que me preocupe más.

-"¿Y se puede saber qué te trae por aquí?"- Orihime volvió de la cocina con dos vasos de jugo de naranja en sus manos, -"Ya es tarde, ¿no es así...?"-

Le agradecí mientras tomaba un vaso con jugo. - "Yo quería verte"-

Orihime suspiró, me miró con sus hermosos ojos grises y ella se sentó a mi lado, -"Estoy bien"-

Tragué mi jugo. Evite mirarla a los ojos.

-"¿Qué te dijo Renji-kun?" -

Fruncí el ceño, ella siempre podía leer todo.

-"Que estabas llorando". -

No era una pregunta. Ella lo sabía y no dio respuesta.

-"¿Por qué llorabas?" -

Obviamente, era una pregunta, pero ella todavía no contestó por qué lloraba.

Exhalé profundamente. Puse el vaso sobre la mesa delante de mí y la miré. Esta vez, fue ella quien evitó los ojos. Mi ceño se profundizó cuando me di cuenta que estaba mordiéndose el labio inferior de nuevo. No me gusta ese hábito de ella. A menudo se hiere el labio cuando hace eso.

-"¿Por qué te importa?" -

Todavía no quiso mirarme. Ella ocultó su rostro debajo de su mechón de cabello.

"-Tú eres mi novia, Hime..."- No me gusta este tipo de conversación, ella lo hace difícil para mí.

-"Cierto"- Ella dijo. -"Pero tú no me quieres"-

Susurré, "Hime... Ya sabes que me preocupo por ti..."- Puse mi mano sobre su hombro, luche contra el impulso de sacudirla para que me mirara, -"Yo no quiero hacerte sentir triste... "-

Ella no respondió.

Sabía que se mordía el labio de nuevo.

-"No sé"-

Entrecerré los ojos. -"¿Qué?" -

-"No sé quién eres Ichigo..."-

Esa era mi línea. _Yo soy el que no sabe quién eres, Hime..._

-"Hime..." -

-"Amas a Rukia."-

Yo me congele cuando la mencionó. De repente recordé el beso. Mierda. Casi me había olvidado de él. Sobre el beso que me dio hoy. Cuando finalmente Orihime levantó la cabeza para mirarme yo no podía decir nada.

-"Aún así, no importa qué, yo soy tu novio. Eso es un hecho y nada va a cambiarlo"-

Yo no podía creer lo que he dicho.

-"No hagas promesas... Ichigo"- Ella sacudió la cabeza con una especie de expresión como si fuera a llorar en cualquier momento. -"Especialmente aquellas que no puedes mantener..." -

No dije nada.

Solo acerque su cuerpo al mío en forma de abrazo, -"Te lo prometo, no voy a romper tu corazón..."- Fruncí el ceño cuando sentí el calor de su cuerpo. Ella tenía fiebre.

No podía ver su rostro, pero yo sabía que por alguna razón ella sonreía -"Sabes Ichigo, a veces eres demasiado bueno para su propio bien..."-

Sonreí a pesar de que ella no podía verme -"Espero no hacerte daño."-

Ella no dijo nada, sólo me abrazó con fuerza.

-"No me dejes". -

Ella dijo débilmente, todavía abrazándome.

Yo sabía que ella tenía razón, no debería hacer promesas que no podía cumplir.

Pero no podía evitarlo.

-"Te lo prometo, Hime..."- Murmuré. -"Prometo... que no lo haré" -

**-Capítulo 3- Ichigo- "Promesas" Fin**

* * *

><p>ke tal? se esta poniendo cada vez mejor no? jejeje ya comenze con el siguiente capi pero no se cuando poder subirlo...<p>

dejen reviews

besos y cuidense XD


	5. Chapter 5

Aiko-chan reportandose!

por fin tngo tiempo de traducir y escribir mis historias! hace sido una semana dificil!

espero ke les guste este capi y no se preocupen ichihimistas, les recordare ke si aki no hubiera un final ichihime no lo pondria

por ahora le tngo puesto el ojo a mas fics en ingles! les informare mas adelante

disfrutenlo!

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, es Tite Kubo-sama. Este fic tampoco me pertenece, es de rechinnon-san, yo solo tradusco

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4 -Renji-<strong>

"Estupidez"

Me llaman estúpido.

Nunca fui el tipo más listo del mundo, pero decir que yo era estúpido era cruel. Quiero decir, yo sabía que a veces necesitaba tiempo para poder entender lo que los demás decían, pero la mayoría de las veces podía ver las acciones de los demás y saber qué es lo que realmente quieren dar a entender. El hecho de que me tome tiempo en entender, no quiere decir que no lo haga. Yo no era tan estúpido –si estúpido pero no TAN estúpido.

Hablando de estúpido, sabía que nadie defendería a Ichigo. Este chico, mi amigo en realidad, era un estúpido de carne y hueso. Tal vez él es -y si no el único- el peor idiota del mundo. Punto.

Podría ser muy inteligente en clase, pero cuando se trataba de los sentimientos humanos, era un idiota total.

Gezz...

Yo no sabía lo que había sucedido entre él, Orihime y Rukia, pero yo no estaba ciego. Me di cuenta de que algo había pasado y de alguna manera podía adivinar de qué se trataba. Incluso gente como yo, de alguna manera podría sumar dos y dos juntos y tienen cuatro.

Golpee el vaso de cristal ahora vacío contra la mesa. Le grité al camarero,-"¡Uno más!"-

El camarero de estilo emo me miró con sus fríos ojos verdes mientras se dirigía hacia mí con una botella de licor en la mano. Me sirvió el licor en la copa y dejó escapar un suspiro inaudible, mientras lo hacía. No presentó mucha expresión, pero me había acostumbrado a su cara de póquer.

-"¿Estás pensando en emborracharte esta noche?"-

Cogí el vaso y bebí el licor hasta la última gota. Una vez que había bebido todo, golpee el vaso vacío de nuevo, -"Más"-

El moreno me miró con advertencia. -"Muy bien, recuerde que no se recibe el vomito aquí."-

Rode los ojos, -"Estas muy hablador esta noche, Ulquiorra..."-

Me miró, su expresión era todavía la misma, como de costumbre, -"Y tú estás borracho."- Sirvió más de licor, -" Este es el último."-

Yo no le contesté. Me bebí la última copa de licor que podía conseguir por esa noche. Conozco a Ulquiorra desde hace años, yo sabía que una vez que decía algo, no podría ser de otra manera. Jamás llegaría a saber lo que estaba en su mente, pero Ulquiorra era un hombre intimidante, de alguna manera. Él sólo podría apoyarse en la pared y mirar a un hombre al azar, sin decir nada, sería suficiente para que el pobre individuo al azar se orine en sus pantalones.

Él no dijo nada mientras me observaba beber el licor. Sus ojos verdes casi brillaban en la oscuridad. Hice como si yo no sabía que me estaba mirando. Miré los vasos vacíos, pretendiendo que me interesaban.

-"¿Cómo está ella?"-

Él no hizo ninguna expresión con esa pregunta que acababa de decir. Le mire los ojos, traté de encontrar un poco de emoción, pero no la hallé. Me encogí de hombros. Yo sabía de qué estaba hablando, yo no sabía cómo responder. Nunca fui bueno con la respuesta verbal. Demonios, nunca fui bueno en dar una respuesta.

Exigió una respuesta.

Así que le respondí.

-"Uh, ¿bien?"-

Él entrecerró los ojos un poco, -"No pareces seguro."-

Suspiré, -"¿Por qué no vas a verla por ti mismo?"- Yo lo miraba serio, -"Ella te echa de menos... Todo el mundo te echa de menos."-

Bueno, tal vez, uno no lo hace.

-"No quiero molestarla."-

Casi me reí en su respuesta. Otro tipo estúpido justo aquí. Yo sabía, él sabía tan bien como yo que ella nunca se molestaría si se enterara que él quería verla. Yo estaba seguro de que ella estaría feliz. Después de todo, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron.

También sabía que cierto pelinaranja no sería feliz si eso pasara.

-"Sabes que no la molestarías". Sonreí con el hecho.

Él no dijo nada. Agarró una botella de licor caro y lo frotó con el paño en la otra mano para limpiarlo. No me miró y su cara de póquer se mantuvo igual. Inexpresivo.

De repente, yo lo recordaba, -"Aaa.. Hoy la llevé a casa en mi moto."-

Se detuvo un momento para mirarme y esperó a que yo siguiera.

-"Estaba pálida y tenía algo de fiebre, no podía dejarla caminar a casa sola"-

-"¿Y él estaba…?"-

Su voz era baja y fría.

Sonreí. Esto iba a ser interesante.

"Bueno, él iba a hacerlo pero ella lo rechazó."-

Él apartó la vista de mí y continuó limpiando la botella, -"Ya veo"-

-"Ella estaba llorando."-

Se detuvo.

Él entrecerró los ojos y me miró, -"¿Por qué?"-

Me encogí de hombros de nuevo. Yo no sabía la razón, -"¿Cómo voy a saberlo?"-

Rodo los ojos.

Él sabía que yo estaba mintiendo. Él sabía que yo sabía por qué lloraba. Yo sabía que él también sabía por qué lloraba. Todo el mundo con corazón y ojos se daría cuenta. Fue una lástima que su novio, el hombre fresa, no sabía por qué. Ese tipo súper estúpido.

-"El año pasado…"- de repente me dijo con su voz profunda y baja "…pensé que romperían"-

Fruncí el ceño, esta era la primera vez que escuché esto de él. Yo sabía que algo había sucedido el año pasado pero no sabía qué. Tal vez, Ulquiorra sabía algo y me lo diría.

-"¿Qué?"-

Dejó escapar un sonido raro que casi sonó como una risa, si yo no lo conociera diría que en realidad se rió. Pero no podía ser, Ulquiorra no se reía, ni siquiera una sonrisa. Bueno, al menos no delante de mí.

-"Olvídalo"-, se dió la vuelta y caminó hacia el otro cliente que pidió una bebida.

Fruncí el ceño. Genial. No podía dejarme así después de decir una cosa tan interesante.

-"¡Oi!"- Lo llamé de nuevo, después de que le sirvió la bebida al otro hombre, -"No puedes dejarlo así. ¡Yo quiero saber!"-

Me miró con sus orbes verdes. A veces, la forma en que me miraba podía ser realmente aterradora. Fue aterrador, es decir, su piel estaba muy pálida y más con la forma en que aplicaba su maquillaje emo. Tenía la cara pálida, el contraste con su pelo negro azabache y el círculo oscuro alrededor de los ojos. Yo no sé por qué le gustaba vestirse de esta manera, era demasiado escalofriante. Además, tiene una cara de póquer que nunca entendería lo que estaba en su mente.

-"¿No lo puedes ver?"-

-"¿Qué?"-

-"Él no ama a Orihime."-

Rodé los ojos. Al principio pensé que iba a decir algo más, algo que yo no sabía. Gezz, no era tan estúpido. Mi falta de experiencia en el amor no me ciegaba. Yo sabía que Ichigo, aunque había salido Orihime durante años, no era muy brillante a la hora de amar. Ese idiota tal vez no se daba cuenta, pero yo conocía sus sentimientos más que él.

-"Él cree eso…"- tamborilee los dedos sobre la mesa, la música que llena la habitación no era el tipo que me gustaba. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para no verme distraído, -"Pero yo pienso diferente"-

-"Él ama a Rukia."-

Regrese con solo la declaración del chico emo. Él lo sabía y me tomó por sorpresa. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para ocultarlo, pero lo descubrió. Maldita sea, este tipo definitivamente no era estúpido.

-"¿Qué quieres decir?"- Yo sabía que no era bueno mintiendo, solo contra Ulquiorra Schiffer. No era bueno en la mentira. O en la actuación. "Ichigo tiene a Orihime."

-"Amas a Rukia."-

Él me miró. Incluso en el cuarto oscuro como este pude ver que sus ojos estaban estudiando mi cara. Quería saber mi reacción. Traté de no sentirme intimidada. Maldita sea, era difícil.

Tragué. Él era realmente intimidante. Mierda. Hablaba en serio cuando dijo eso. Esperaba que en realidad estuviera bromeando, pero ¿a quién engañaba? Ulquiorra Schiffer nunca bromeaba.

Es inútil negarlo. Él lo sabía.

No le respondí. Yo sabía que él no necesitaba la respuesta. Él lo sabía. Sí yo estaba en lo cierto, este hombre daba demasiado miedo...

-"Si tan sólo no lo hubieras hecho... Si tan sólo no nos hubieras dejado"- suspiré, _la dejaste_, me mordí la lengua para no decir esa palabra sagrada. Lo miré, traté de estudiar su expresión, pero no encontré nada. Continué. -"Si no lo hubieras hecho, esto no sería complicado"-

-"Estás equivocado."- Dijo simplemente: -"Sería peor."-

Me reí con sequedad, de alguna manera lo entendía: -"Sí, pero si no nos hubieras dejado..."-

-"Sabes la razón."-

Me interrumpió.

-"Sí. No soy tan estúpido."-

Él sonrió, algo que rara vez hacía.

Ulquiorra me dejó de nuevo cuando otro cliente lo llamó. Una vez que me dejó, mi mente voló de regreso a hace dos años, cuando todo no era tan complicado.

Si tan sólo él no hiciera cosas tan estúpidas como esa.

Un recuerdo de un Ichigo furioso y de una Orihime llorando jugaron en mi mente. Que no era un recuerdo muy bueno. Nunca entendería porque hizo eso, ni una sola vez en mi vida había visto a Ichigo tan furioso. Bueno, yo no podía culpar a Ulquiorra por hacer eso, pero yo podía entender por qué la molestia de Ichigo.

De repente tuve una idea estúpida. Oh bueno, ideas estúpidas pueden ser realmente brillantes si las juegas bien. Yo sabía que si lo hacía bien podría sacar a todos de este problema.

Esto sin duda iba a funcionar.

Sonreí ampliamente. Me sentí orgulloso de mi propia idea. ¡Ja! ¡Y dicen que yo soy el estúpido! Más tarde, todos me agradecerían por esto.

-"Oi, ¡Bartender-san!"-

Ulquiorra se volvió a verme. Todavía estaba sonriendo cuando alce mi mano para llamarlo. Pude ver que suspiró y dudo, pero finalmente se acercó a mí.

Sí, esto sería bueno.

-"¿Qué?"-

-"¿Estás ocupado el próximo fin de semana?"-

Él frunció el ceño un poco, de alguna manera se las arregló para mantener su cara de póquer mientras lo hacía, -"¿Por qué?"-

Sonreí, -"¿Por qué no vamos a las aguas termales?"-

Ah sí, ¡soy un genio!

**-Capítulo 4- Renji "Estupidez" Fin**

* * *

><p>ke tal? jajajaja dejen reviews!<p>

besos y cuidense XD


	6. Chapter 6

Hola! aiko-chan reportandose ò.ó

por fin les traigo el capi 5 de este gran fic!

recuerden que si no es ichihime esta servidora no lo staria traduciendo! jejeje

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, es de Tite Kubo-sama. Este fic tampoco me pertenece, es de recchinon-san, yo solo tradusco XD

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5 -Orihime-<strong>

**"Corazones"**

-"¿Estás bien?"-

Asentí con la cabeza, -"Estoy bien"-

Lo miré, sus labios eran como una línea fina, su ceño era profundo y sus ojos miraron atreves de mí, estaba preocupado.

Sonreí ampliamente, dando vueltas alegremente como una bailarina, simplemente para mostrarle que estaba bien, -"¿Ves? ¡Yo estoy bien!"-

-"¡No hagas eso! ¡Te vas a marear!"- me advirtió.

Me reí y corrí unos metros delante de él y para girar de nuevo. Ichigo frunció el ceño y me observó con una mirada de desaprobación. No muy lejos de él, Renji y Rukia tenían una expresión divertida en su cara y bolsas de plástico en sus manos. Renji sonrió mientras Rukia negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía. Parecían felices de que regresara mi viejo yo. Pero no era así. Yo estaba fingiendo.

Era muy buena fingiendo delante de ellos últimamente.

Hoy hemos ido al supermercado a comprar algunas cosas que íbamos a necesitar durante nuestras vacaciones. Hemos comprado muchas cosas como golosinas y los fuegos artificiales. Se suponía que iban a ser unas vacaciones alegres y felices, no quería echarlas a perder con mi estado de ánimo. Quiero que todo vuelva hacer normal. Al menos, no quería parecer triste. Sabía que Renji y Rukia comenzaron a preocuparse por mí, no quería preocupar a nadie. A nadie, ni siquiera a Ichigo, especialmente él. Así que hoy, después de las compras les pedí caminar por el parque camino a casa. Quería demostrar que estaba bien.

Compramos bastantes cosas, pero no me dejaron llevar las bolsas de plástico. Ellos seguían tratándome así, fue por eso que quería demostrarles que yo estaba bien. Que no debían preocuparse por mí.

Hace unos días me desmayé. No fue tan malo, pero que casi cancelan el plan por eso. Sólo por mí. Por supuesto que no les dejaría hacer eso. Tenía que asegurarles que estaba bien. No les permitiría cancelar las vacaciones que habían estado esperando por tanto tiempo y menos por una estúpida razón: YO.

-"Ah"- estuve a punto de tropezar cuando una mano fuerte me tomó por los brazos para detener la caída.

-"Te dije que tuvieras cuidado..."-

Ichigo me miró con el ceño fruncido, como de costumbre.

Me mordí el labio inferior. Sentí mis mejillas arder.

Estaba demasiado cerca. Esto no era bueno para mi corazón.

-"¡No olviden que estamos aquí chicos!"- Renji nos llamó.

Rápidamente aleje a Ichigo y murmure un casi inaudible gracias. Él se limitó a asentir. Me pregunté qué estaba pensando. Mire a Rukia y la atrape mirándole la espalda a Ichigo. Sabía la expresión que usaba. Eran celos.

-"Me darás un infarto un día de estos, Hime"- susurró mientras empezamos a caminar de nuevo. Esta vez me agarró la mano y no la dejo ir.

Yo bajé la cabeza.

Si no lo conociera, pensaría que me amaba.

Rukia y Renji apresuraron el paso, ahora caminaban al lado de Ichigo. Los tres hablaban de algo, desvié el rostro hacía el otro lado, no quería que vieran mi expresión actual. Mi corazón latía más rápido de lo habitual.

Ichigo no dejó mi mano. Habló con Renji y Rukia, sin soltar mi mano.

Me pregunto si podría escuchar mis latidos, después de todo había mucho ruido aquí adentro.

Me pregunto si hay un hombrecillo azul martillando en mi corazón.

Cerré los ojos y respiré hondo. Traté de calmar mi corazón un poco. No funcionó, así que los abrí lentamente. Incliné mi cabeza y miré al cielo de verano. Me preguntaba por qué los cielos de verano siempre parecían más altos que los demás.

Tal vez era sólo yo.

Ichigo se estaba riendo de algo que Renji dijo. No sabía de qué se trataba, porque no presté atención a lo que estaban hablando. En cambio, miré las manos entrelazadas. Su mano era grande y callosa, por mover la espada de Kendo más de cien veces al día. Era grande, callosa... y cálida.

Caliente. Hacía calor.

¡Su mano estaba quemándose!

¿O era fiebre?

No...

...Tal vez es mi mano.

Sonreí, no recordaba la última vez que me había sentido tan relajada. Su mano, sólo con sostener su mano, me daba paz. Si tan sólo pudiéramos quedarnos así para siempre.

No.

Me recordé.

Debo ser realista. No podemos estar así para siempre.

Ichigo necesita su mano para hacer algo, yo no podía sostenerla para siempre.

Ni su mano ni su corazón, no podía tener ninguno de ellos.

De repente sentí una punzada en mi pecho.

Fue mi corazón otra vez, me preguntaba por qué era tan doloroso cada vez que me recordaba que Ichigo no me amaba. Me pregunté por qué mi mente me dijo que lo dejara ir -él no me ama después de todo- pero mi corazón dijo que no y ahora, cuando yo había hecho lo que mi corazón dijo... duele.

Me acordé de la noche cuando él me abrazó o ¿Yo lo abracé? Me prometió que nunca se apartaría de mi lado. Esa noche, de alguna manera -incluso mi mente me dijo que era imposible, que sólo era un dulce nada- mi corazón me dijo que le creyera.

Este corazón podía ser muy molesto a veces.

Pero no podía ignorarlo. Ya que, era este corazón quien lo había elegido primero.

Mi corazón hacia mucho ruido cada vez que él estaba a mi alrededor.

Me pregunto si su corazón hace lo mismo cada vez que está cerca de Rukia.

Me mordí el labio inferior.

-"...Hime…"-

Me volví cuando alguien me llamó. Fue Ichigo. Se detuvo e hice lo mismo.

-"¿No has oído nada de lo que dije, ¿verdad?"- Todavía estaba con el ceño fruncido. Me pregunté si el ceño era permanente.

-"Eh... ¿Qué?"-

-"Geezz, ¿en qué estás pensando Orihime?"- Rukia se burlaba de mí, ella sonrió, su sonrisa bonita de siempre. -"¿Qué no la más entusiasmada de estas vacaciones eras tú?"-

Me sorprendí, -"¡Por supuesto!"- Estaba pensando en otra cosa, -"yo sólo... eh... estaba divagando..."-

Ichigo suspiró -"Bueno, te dije, Renji llevará a su amigo con nosotros..." me explicó,- "tú podrías invitar a Tatsuki, ¿verdad? Renji dice que..."-

-"¡Mi amigo quiere unirse a nosotros!"- Renji interrumpió a Ichigo, -"Él no tiene con quien pasar las vacaciones y con nuestro número actual, ahora que llevaras a Tatsuki, él podrá ir también. ¿Qué te parece Orihime-chan?"-

Fruncí el ceño, ¿no tiene con quien pasar las vacaciones? Qué triste.

-"¡Por supuesto que está bien Renji-kun!" Sonreí, -"¡Cuantos más, mejor!"-

Ichigo se quejó, siempre había pensado que yo era demasiado buena para mi propio bien. Aunque si él me conociera mejor, sabría que no lo soy del todo.

-"Este hombre, tú amigo, podemos confiar en él, ¿verdad?"- Ichigo le preguntó a Renji mientras seguíamos caminando. Su mano todavía sostenía la mía.

Renji hizo una mueca de dolor, que no funcionaba con Ichigo y rodo los ojos: -"¡No tienes que ser tan grosero fresa! No soy estúpido, no llevaría a un criminal con nosotros."-

Wow. ¿Renji conocía algunos criminales? Es realmente genial.

-"Sí, te había hacer la misma pregunta babuino tatuado..."- Rukia sonrió, puso las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, "Se que casi todos tus amigos, menos nosotros, son de ese tipo."-

-"¿Qué quieres decir?"- Renji entrecerró los ojos, listo para una pelea con la mujer de baja estatura.

-"Son unos idiotas"- dijo Ichigo.

Rukia se rió.

De repente, mi corazón latía más fuerte.

El rostro de Rukia mientras miraba a Ichigo era...

...hermoso.

Sus ojos estaban llenos de amor.

Ella era muy hermosa.

-"No te preocupes Orihime-chan..."-

Cuando me di cuenta, Renji ya estaba a mi lado susurrándome al oído.

-"Te va a agradar reunirte con él."-

Algo se apretó en mi corazón.

Mi corazón me decía que algo iba a pasar.

**El capítulo 5 -Orihime- "Corazones" Fin**

* * *

><p>ke tal? cada vez mejor? jajajajaja<p>

esten atentos, vienen las mejores partes!

besos y cuidense XD


	7. Chapter 7

hola!

aki les traigo el capi 7! recchi-san(la autora) esta realmente feliz de ke su fic les haya gustado tanto, les agradece de todo corazon :)

hoy mismo subire el 8 asi ke esten pendientes! XD

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece es de Tite Kubo-sama. Este fic tampoco es mio, es de recchinon-san, yo solo tradusco.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6 -Rukia- <strong>

**"Pretendiendo"**

Miré hacia afuera de la ventana. No había nada interesante detrás de la ventana del tren, pero prefería ver esa nada que ver a la pareja delante de mí. Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho y apoyé la espalda, tratando de actuar la más casual posible.

Pensé que era un poco difícil después de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

Íbamos en camino a las aguas termales. Tuvimos que dividirnos en dos grupos, Renji y su amigo se adelantaron para hacer las reservaciones, mientras yo iba con los demás en tren. Extraño a Renji, si él estuviera aquí no sería tan aburrido.

Miré a la chica con el cabello negro en punta sentada a mi lado. Suspiré al ver a la chica más fuerte de la ciudad cerrar sus ojos mientras escuchaba su i-pod. Definitivamente no podía hablar con ella.

Ichigo y Orihime, se sentaban delante de mí, estaban hablando acerca de algo. Sus voces eran bajas, no podía captar lo que estaban hablando, pero podía oír que Orihime se rio cuando Ichigo le dijo algo. Ella se rió y él sonrió cuando ella se echo a reír. Fruncí el ceño y miré hacia otro lado, los dos parecían como si estuvieran en un estado de ánimo brillante hoy.

Toque la ventana con mi frente.

Ichigo hizo lo que dijo.

Sabía que era un hombre que jamás le fallaría a su propia palabra. Debería saber que hablo enserio cuando me dijo eso.

Yo debería haber sabido.

Cerré los ojos.

Me acordé de todas las palabras que dijo anoche. Todavía recuerdo su expresión cuando lo dijo.

Quería olvidar, pero no podía.

_-"¡Espero que Renji encuentre una posada agradable para nosotros!" -_

_"Apuesto a que lo hará." Ichigo metió las manos en los bolsillos, mientras caminaba a mi lado, -"el planeo todo después de todo."- _

_-"Todavía quiero ir a la playa en realidad." -_

_Él no dijo nada mientras seguimos caminando por el parque. Me acerqué un poco más rápido, el parque en noches de verano siempre estaba lleno de parejas haciendo cosas prohibidas. Me hizo sentir incomoda. NO sé por qué Ichigo eligió esta ruta, hay muchas otras para llegar a mi casa. _

_Tal vez porque era la ruta más corta, pensé. _

_-"Lo siento"-_

_Me sorprendió un poco cuando de repente se disculpó. ¿Leyó mi mente? _

_Levanté una ceja, -"¿Huh?" -_

_-"Quieres ir a la playa ¿verdad?" -_

_-"Sí... pero..." -_

_-"Y Orihime quiere ir a la montaña..." -_

_Ahora comprendía. _

_Miré hacia otro lado y sonreí. Este hombre puede tener aspecto y actuar como un criminal pero tenía un lado amable también. Pidió disculpas por algo que no fue su culpa. Era algo que Orihime haría. Casi me reí, me di cuenta que últimamente Orihime había actuado un poco como él también. _

_Era tan lindo que me dolió. _

_-"Está bien... también quiero ir a las aguas termales..."- _

_Él sonrió: -"Sí"-_

_Suspiré. _

_Después del beso de hace unos días, no había podido hablar con él. Le había dicho que lo amo y le dio un beso, pero él no había dicho nada al respecto. _

_-"Err... Ichigo..."- _

_¿Debería preguntarle? _

_-"¿Hmm?" no me miraba mientras seguíamos caminando. _

_Después de todo él había dicho que me amaba hace un año. _

_¿Todavía me amará? _

_-"¿Qué piensas..."- _

_-"¿Hmm?" -_

_... De mí? _

_No lo podía decir. _

_-"... Sobre Orihime?"- _

_Su ceño se profundizo, pero no dejaba de caminar -"¿Por qué?"- _

_Tragué saliva. ¿Por qué? No sé porque le pregunte eso... _

_Pero él no esperó mi respuesta. _

_-"Quiero protegerla." -_

_Asentí con la cabeza. _

_Todo el mundo quería protegerla, incluso yo. _

_-"Quiero protegerla pase lo que pase." -_

_La seriedad en su tono me hizo daño, pero me las arreglé para mantener mi cara seria. No... no debo demostrarle que me dolió. No... no debería estar celosa. _

_-"Ya veo." -_

_Él asintió con la cabeza. _

_-"Ya he decidido, Rukia..." -_

_Yo lo miraba. _

_No me miró: -"Yo no voy a dejarla" -_

_No dije nada. Solo miré hacia el frente. _

_Entendí lo que quería decir. _

_-"Lo siento, Rukia." -_

_No, no lo sientes. _

-"... ia"_ -__  
><em>  
>Tomé una respiración profunda.<p>

-"¡Rukia!" -

Yo estaba más que sorprendida cuando un dedo caliente tocó mi mejilla.

Cuando me di la vuelta para ver de quién era que el dedo, vi a mis tres amigos que me miraban con una expresión divertida. Orihime, quien empujó mi mejilla hace un momento, sonrió cuando finalmente les preste atención.

-"¿Estás bien?" -

La chica de pelo castaño me miró con preocupación.

-"¿Eh?"- Parpadeé.

-"No respondiste la pregunta de Orihime"- Tatsuki que había apagado su i-pod levanto una ceja,- "¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Soñando despierta?" -

Sí.

-"¡No!"- Me reí, miré a Orihime y froté detrás de mi cabeza, -"lo siento, estoy adormilada..." -

-"Oh... ¡está bien!"- Orihime me dio una de sus mejores sonrisas, juntó las manos,- "Estoy feliz de que estés bien... creía que uno de los hombrecillos azules te había robado el cerebro..."- ella hizo un mohín. -"Los hombrecillos son realmente molestos últimamente. "-

Me eché a reír.

-"¿Qué me preguntaste?" -

-"Oh… ¡Sí eso!"- ella seguía sonriendo, -"¿Tienes alguna idea de quién es el amigo de Renji?" -

Me encogí de hombros, -"Eh, no sé... yo nunca le pregunté." -

-"Yo sí."- Ichigo se echó hacia atrás, -"Pero él dijo que era un secreto." -

La fresa se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, uno de sus gestos que me gusta tanto. Me bofeteé mentalmente por pensar de esa manera. Ichigo me lo dijo la noche anterior, había escogido a Orihime. Bueno, el no lo dijo exactamente así, pero sabía a lo que se refería.

-"¡Espero que sea una buena persona!"- dijo Orihime. -"Bueno, pero ya que es amigo de Renji tiene que ser interesante."-

"Yo sólo espero que él no sea un punk." Tatsuki cruzó las piernas. La chica karate miro a Ichigo perezosamente, -"Sería un problema si todos nuestros amigos son punks".-

-"Escuche eso Tatsuki."- Ichigo le advirtió a su vecina.

-"Ese era el punto." -

Sonreí, recosté la espalda en mi asiento y cerré los ojos. Esto era como se supone que debería ser. De repente todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Orihime riendo, Ichigo frunciendo el ceño y molestándonos entre nosotros. Debería estar feliz de que todo era como antes.

Pero no lo estaba.

Llámenme egoísta.

Quería a Ichigo.

Estaba celosa.

Quería gritar.

-"¿Está segura de que te sientes bien Rukia?" -

Abrí los ojos, -"Estoy bien Orihime."- hice una sonrisa forzada -"Estoy algo cansada."- Me volví a Tatsuki, -"¿Cuánto tiempo falta para llegar?"-

Tatsuki miró su reloj: -"Unas cuatro horas"-

Me escondí un suspiro.

-"Intenta dormir Rukia..."- me dijo Orihime dulcemente, esta chica era demasiado buena para su propio bien, no puedo odiarla. Yo nunca podría odiarla, -"No haremos ruido..."- ella me dio una amplia sonrisa: -"Y no te preocupes, yo cuidare que los pequeños hombres verdes no roben tu cerebro" -

Sonreí débilmente.

Si estos pequeños hombres verdes de verdad existiesen, desearía que vinieran a robar mi corazón.

De esa manera, no se rompería.

No estaba durmiendo, yo pretendía dormir. De esa manera, nadie interrumpiría mis pensamientos. Me hice un ovillo, tratando esconder mi rostro, nunca fui buena pretendiendo. Nunca fui buena ocultando las cosas. Incluyendo mis sentimientos.

Había pasado casi un año.

Mi sentimiento había salido a flote.

Ichigo no era tonto, él saber lo que yo siento. Lo había besado, él debe saber lo que siento.

Entonces, ¿por qué pretendía no conocer mis sentimientos?

Entonces, ¿por qué me había dicho esas palabras anoche?

¿Acaso no me ama?

-"Tatsuki, ¿vienes conmigo?" -

Orihime le pidió a su amiga.

-"Seguro". -

Las oí ponerse de pie.

-"¿A dónde van?"-

Ichigo pregunto sin comprender, como te costumbre.

-"Idiota"-, Tatsuki lo reprendió: -"Vamos al baño." -

-"Tatsuki..."- Orihime siseó.

-"Oh... bien..." -

Escuche cuando las chicas se fueron. Traté de no abrir los ojos. Sería mejor si seguía pretendiendo dormir.

-"Sé que no duermes"-

Abrí los ojos pero no lo miré.

Podía sentir como me miraba con su conocida mueca. No le respondí, después de todo él ya sabía que estaba pretendiendo. Estaba hecha bolita, esperando que siguiera hablando. Esperé, pero no dijo nada.

Tragué saliva, esto era extraño.

Tal vez, él estaba esperando que yo dijera algo.

-"¿La quieres?"-

Espeté.

-"¿Huh?" -

-"¿Amas a Orihime?" -

Todavía no lo miraba.

-"Rukia..." -

-"¿O pretendes amarla." -

Él no respondió.

-"Pretendes amarla para no hacerle daño" -

-"Rukia... No quiero hablar de eso." -

¡Entonces solo di que sí!

-"Respóndeme". -

-"Sabes la respuesta." -

-"No." -

-"Rukia... Sólo quiero hacer que todo sea menos difícil para nosotros, por favor, no lo hagas tan complicado..."- Sabía que él estaba frustrado por eso me negué a verlo.

-"Entonces contéstame." -

-"Sabes la respuesta." -

No.

Pretendía que no la sabía.

**-Capítulo 6 -Rukia- "Pretendiendo" Fin**

* * *

><p>ke tal? uuuuuuuuu y esperen a leer el siguiente! buajajajajaja<p>

dejen review!

besos y cuidense XD


	8. Chapter 8

Hola!

antes ke nada kiero pedir disculpas... se ke en el anterior capi dije ke este lo subiria ayer pero cuando por fin lo tenia todo listo mi internet decidio apagarse solo porke tenia ganas ò~ó y hasta hoi decidio ke era bueno seguir trabajando... asi ke pido una disculpa y de recompensa hoi me desvelare para subir hasta el capi 11!

aclarado el asunto... los dejo con el capi!

Disclaimer: ya aplicado... XD

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7 -Ulquiorra-<strong>

**"Recuerdos"**

Hubo un tiempo en que éramos amigos.

Hubo momentos en los que caminábamos uno al lado del otro. Ella podía hablar sobre cosas al azar en su cabeza y podía escucharla. Habló de muchas cosas, había un montón de cosas interesantes que me dijo y yo aún recordaba todo eso hasta el día de hoy. Acerca de sus sueños, de los cachorros que vio, sobre los pequeños hombres verdes o el robot gigante, o sobre él.

Ella sonreía y me gustaba sentir esa sensación extraña en el pecho.

Hace algún tiempo yacíamos sobre la hierba, mirando las estrellas. Ella esperaba una estrella fugaz y cuando la vio, ella me jalaría la manga, diciéndome que pidiera un deseo.

Todavía lo recuerdo.

Cerraba los ojos y rezaba.

Sabía que ella no me lo diría pero aún así le preguntaba cual era su deseo. Le preguntaba solo para ver su tímida sonrisa. Ella sonreía con timidez y me decía que era un secreto. Ella no me podía decir porque entonces la magia se perdería.

Ella no tenía que responder.

Ya lo sabía.

Deseaba para él.

Siempre él.

Yo era un monstruo. Todo el mundo me temía, si no me odiaba. Me decían que daba miedo o intimidaba. Sólo ella, la persona que alguna vez me dijo que tenía una cara graciosa.

_-"Sabes, Ulquiorra-kun... tienes una cara graciosa."-_

La miré confundido.

Ella se apresuró a añadir: -"No en el mal sentido... Quiero decir, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que sonreíste?"-

-"¿Huh?"-

Ella me dedicó una sonrisa de un millón de dólares: -"Aquí..."- tocó la piel entre las cejas con el dedo índice inocentemente: -"Esta parte será como la de Ichigo, si no empiezas a sonreír a partir de hoy..."-

Ella era la única persona que me hizo sentir que yo era un ser humano.

Ella era diferente.

Ella era hermosa, pura, inocente,

Amorosa.

_-"¿Qué te pasó?"-_

-"Estoy bien Hime..."-

-"¡Pero estás sangrando!"-

-"Es normal, soy un hombre..."-

-"¡No es eso! ¡Por lo menos deberías limpiarlo!"-

Miré a la pareja.

Parecía preocupada y él trató de convencerla de que estaba bien. La miraba mientras ella torpemente hurgó en su bolso para encontrar un vendaje. Él le dijo otra vez que iba a estar bien y que se haría cargo del rasguño cuando llegará a casa. Por supuesto, ella no quiso escuchar.

Ichigo Kurosaki es un hombre afortunado.

Si yo tuviera a alguien a quien odiar en este mundo sería a Ichigo Kurosaki. Lo odiaba, pero ella lo amaba. Quería hacerle daño, matarlo, pero no quería lastimarla y lastimarlo a él sin lastimarla a ella en el proceso era imposible.

Hablamos una vez.

Sabía que en realidad nunca le caí bien.

_-"¿Por qué me miras así?"-_

Orihime no estaba a la vista en ese momento. Supuse que estaba en clase o estaba con la chica del karate.

-"¿Cómo qué?"-

Ichigo apretó los dientes -"¡De esa manera!"-

Suspiré y me di la vuelta, esto sólo sería perder mi tiempo, -"Perdón entonces."-

-"No me gusta".-

Lo miré por encima del hombro.

El hombre de pelo naranja estaba con el ceño fruncido.

"Se que fuiste con Aizen…"

Entrecerré los ojos, -"¿Y?"-

-"Maldita sea, Ulquiorra, no me importa si quieres cogerlo"- trató de amenazarme, -"Pero, escucha, yo se lo peligroso que es ese hombre. Si quieres tener negocios con él, asegúrate de mantenerte alejado de Hime ".-

Lo miré.

Sabía que hablaba en serio.

-"No es asunto tuyo."-

Y me alejé.

Tal vez, debí escucharlo.

O no.

Negué con la cabeza para olvidar todo eso. Hoy no era el día adecuado para recordar lo que había sucedido.

Alguien tocó mi hombro, me volví para ver a un hombre de pelo rojo tatuado sonriéndome. Hoy, este mono rojo se veía muy feliz. Podía adivinar por qué, me lo olía. Él tenía un plan. No le pregunté de qué se trataba lo que estaba pensando.

-"El tren debería estar aquí pronto."- El hombre de pelo rojo sonrió ampliamente, me informó.

Asentí con la cabeza.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me sentí nervioso?

-"¿Emocionado?"-

Entrecerré los ojos. El mono rojo me dio una sonrisa de niño. Suspiré, pero no dije nada. Pronto, me reuniría con ellos nuevamente. Pronto me reuniría con ella.

¿Cuánto tiempo había sido en realidad?

Había sido un año...

Casi.

Pero lo sentí una eternidad.

¿Cómo reaccionaría?

Me apoyé en la pared detrás de mí. Crucé las manos delante del pecho. Odiaba tener que decirlo, pero el mono estaba en lo cierto. Estaba emocionado.

Y nervioso.

_-"¿A dónde me llevas?"-_

-"Es una sorpresa."-

-"¿A dónde?"-

-"No sería una sorpresa si te digo, mujer."-

Ella hizo un mohín. Me lamí el labio inferior inconscientemente. ¿Sabía ella lo besable que se veía en ese momento? Ella siempre me reclamaba porque nunca la llamo por su nombre. Nunca le contesté con la verdad, pero en realidad, sólo quería ver esa expresión.

-"Está bien, solo espero que no me lleves al escondite de los hombres verdes. ¡Son realmente malos!"-

¡Oh! Cómo estaba en lo correcto.

Solo que está vez, era mucho peor que los hombres verdes de su mundo imaginario.

Todavía tengo pesadillas sobre ese día.

¿Era amor?

Sentía algo extraño para ella. No sabía lo que era. No quería saber. No estaba seguro de que amor. La forma en que ella miraba al cabeza de naranja era amor. La forma en que sonreía a su alrededor también era amor. La forma en que ella llamaba su nombre era amor. Lo que ella sentía por él era amor.

El sentimiento era tan puro.

No estaba seguro de que podía llegar a tener un sentimiento tan puro como ese. Puede ser lujuria o pasión. Pero nunca amor. No puede ser amor.

-"¿Crees que tendrá miedo?"-

Renji no esperaba eso. Se dio la vuelta y me miró confuso.

-"¿Qué?"-

Suspiré, -"¿Crees que tendrá miedo?"-

-"¿De qué?"-

-"De mí".-

Me miró a los ojos.

-"No."- dijo en tono serio, -"Ella puede quedar sorprendida, pero nunca tendrá miedo."- Y agregó con una sonrisa irónica: "Ella ha visto el monstruo en él, sin embargo, ella todavía lo ama."-

No dije nada. Renji rodo los ojos y se volvió una vez más.

Monstruo.

Se había convertido en un monstruo, pero ella todavía lo amaba.

_-"¡Ichigo!"-_

No le hizo caso y continuó su asalto. Siempre había sido rápido, pero en este estado fue aún más rápido. Traté de bloquear sus golpes, pero no pude. Gruñó y me pateó el estómago. La oí gritar mi nombre con horror cuando tosí sangre.

-"Ichigo por favor para".-

Había hecho cosas malas y ella todavía se preocupaba por mí.

Se había convertido en un monstruo y ella todavía lo amaba.

Orihime Inoue era la mujer con el corazón más puro que he conocido.

Cerré los ojos.

Había sido un año. Me pregunto si ella había cambiado.

_-"Te quiero...".-_

Ella se quedó allí unos pocos metros delante de mí.

Solo veía su espalda, sin embargo, podía imaginar la tristeza en su rostro.

Era incomodo, incluso para mí. No sé cómo llegue a esta situación en primer lugar. Allí estaba yo, viendo su cuerpo temblar. El hombre que amaba tanto, el hombre que adoraba tanto, hizo una confesión de amor a otra mujer. La otra mujer que era su mejor amiga. No podría decir que yo entendía lo que sentía, pero yo no podía soportar ver a su corazón romperse.

No había nada que pudiera hacer.

Ella estaba allí detrás de la puerta.

Estaba demasiado lejos para ver lo que sucedía, pero estaba lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar.

-"No puedo... Lo siento..."-

Era Rukia.

-"Entiendo..."-

Y pensaba que él amaba a Orihime.

No era bueno con los sentimientos humanos, pero siempre podía confiar en mi instinto.

Mi instinto siempre me había dicho que él amaba a Orihime.

Ahora él se le confesó a Rukia...

...Tal vez mi instinto estaba equivocado.

-"Se lo diré..."-

-"Le harás daño..."-

-"...Lo sé."-

Extraño.

No lo podía creer.

-"No la quiero..."-

Eso era una estupidez.

Abrí los ojos lentamente.

-"Hey, ¡ahí están!"-

Miré a donde Renji señaló.

El babuino rojo agitó sus manos, -"¡Oi! ¡Estamos aquí!"-

El grupo finalmente lo miró. Vi que ella le sonrió y caminó hacia nosotros. No me había reconocido todavía.

De repente me sentí nervioso.

Tal vez incluso más que antes.

Estaba a punto de dar la vuelta y caminar hasta el baño de hombres a vomitar cuando me vio.

La fresa pronto me reconoció.

Sus ojos se abrieron.

Era casi como un susurro, pero podía escuchar con claridad.

-"Ulquiorra..."-

Suspiré.

-"Tanto tiempo sin verte, mujer..."-

**-Capítulo 7 -Ulquiorra- "Memorias" Fin**

* * *

><p>Fans de Ulqui-kun... ¡Griten!<p>

ke tal? merece review?

besos y cuidense XD


	9. Chapter 9

Hola! aiko-chan reportandose y trabajando duro!

son las 2:55 de la mañana... y ya voi con el siguiente capi!

porras por favor!

Disclaimer: ya aplicado XD

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8 -Ichigo-<strong>

"Amar"

Fue una estupidez.

Renji se había vuelto loco, sí eso debía ser. Si no, él no se atrevería a llevar a ese... ¡a ese tipo con él! Debería haberlo sabido cuando él me mostró esa sonrisa de suficiencia, cuando le pregunté a quién iba a llevar. Ya tenía la sensación de que su amigo sería una especie de punk.

Este era incluso peor que cualquier otra clase de punk.

Maldito sea ese babuino en piel humana.

Apreté los puños.

No hace falta decir, que nuestra caminata hacia la posada era incómoda. Hime caminaba muy cerca de mí, casi como si estuviera tratando de esconderse detrás de mi cuerpo. Podría estar fingiendo estar bien con sonreír y hablar sobre cosas al azar, pero el puño que apretaba con fuerza mi manga me decía otra cosa. Fingía estar bien. Fruncí el ceño con más fuerza. ¿Por qué siempre hace eso?

_-"¡Estoy bien!"-_

_-"No, no es así. Déjame checar tu temperatura..."-_

_-"¡No!"- dio un paso atrás rápidamente para evitar la palma de mi mano._

_Gruñí, -"Hime..."-_

_-"¡Estoy bien!"- Ella insistió, alzo sus manos cubriendo su frente para que no pudiera tocarla, -"Voy a estar bien. ¡No te preocupe tanto!-"_

Ella puede ser muy divertida a veces.

Ella no quería preocuparme. Por supuesto que me preocupare por ella. Después de todo, soy su novio. Tragué con ese pensamiento. Novio, ¿eh? Hace un año, si no hubiera insistido en seguir conmigo, ¿seguiría siendo su novio? Si realmente hubiésemos terminado ese día, ¿ella estaría bien? ¿Todavía me preocuparía por ella? ¿Tendría otro novio ahora?

Suspiré.

Lo sentí.

Él me miró.

No, él miraba a la persona que caminaba a mi lado.

Maldito Ulquiorra.

Miré al hombre. Él me miró, pero no decía nada. Este hombre... ¿Cómo se atreve a mostrar su cara de nuevo frente a nosotros después de lo que le había hecho a mi Hime? Hime podría haberlo perdonado, ella era así de ingenua, pero yo nunca lo perdonaría.

-"Bien. ¡Aquí estamos!" Renji ha anunciado la llegada a una posada tradicional.

La posada se veía bien y que no estaba muy lejos de la estación de tren. Tuve que admitir que Renji había hecho todo lo posible para encontrar un buen lugar para que nos quedemos, después de todo, él fue quien insistió en que teníamos que ir a las aguas termales este año.

Cuando entramos en el edificio, una mujer de mediana edad ya estaba ahí para darnos la bienvenida. La mujer en kimono era la Okami*, se inclinó con gracia para darnos la bienvenida. Me incliné de nuevo bastante rígido, nunca fui realmente bueno con este tipo de formalidad.

-"Bienvenidos a Ran Inn..."-

-"Uh, nosotros ya reservamos dos habitaciones..."- Miré a Renji, pero el solo asintió -"…por dos noches"-

La Okami asintió con la cabeza con gracia, -"Nosotros ya hemos preparado sus habitaciones, permítanme guiarlos..."- Ella lo miró las maletas, -"Oh, y pueden dejar sus pertenencias aquí, nuestro personal lo llevara a sus habitaciones... "-

Asentí con la cabeza.

La posada era realmente buena. En realidad no esperaba nada como esto. Miré a Renji, preguntándome si había mentido sobre el precio. Él sólo me dio una amplia sonrisa, como diciendo que no me preocupara, que él tenía todo bajo control.

Nos reservaron dos habitaciones, una para las chicas y una para los chicos. Una vez más me sorprendí cuando vi la habitación donde iba a pasar la noche. Maldita sea, esto debe ser caro.

Cuando la Okami salió de la habitación con las chicas después de mostrárselas, Renji hizo su baile del mono para expresar su felicidad.

-"¡OH YEAAAAAH! ¡TERMALES! ¡NENA! ¡T-E-R-M-A-L-E-S!"-

Rodé los ojos.

Ulquiorra se acercó al armario y lo abrió. Tomó un yukata* y una toalla del armario y salió de la habitación antes de que pudiera decirle nada.

Fruncí el ceño.

¿Tengo que pasar tres días y dos noches con este tipo?

Nos mataremos el uno al otro la primera noche con seguridad.

Suspiré.

Renji era como un mono hiperactivo. Se lanzó para revisar el armario, aquel en el que Ulquiorra había conseguido su yukata. Él tomo las otras dos yukatas y me las mostró.

-"¡Mira! Ellos preparan las yukata para nosotros"-

Me senté en el futón* preparado en el suelo.

-"¿Por qué lo trajiste con nosotros?"-

Renji trató de actuar con inocencia: -"¿Quién?"-

-"Ulquiorra Schiffer"-

-"Oh, bueno..."- Renji me dio una sonrisa irónica, -"¿Por qué no? Él es nuestro amigo..."-

"Era". Susurré, no entendería -"¿Ya se te olvido lo que le hizo a Orihime?"-

Renji rodo los ojos: -"Fue un error Ichigo, hey... Orihime-chan le ha perdonado, ¿no es así? ¿Por qué te importa de todos modos?"-

-"¿Y si trata de hacer algo malo de nuevo?"- Sentí como que empecé a perder los estribos. _Cálmate, Ichigo, cálmate..._Traté de controlarme.

-"Por eso pregunté, ¿por qué te importa?"-

Este tipo está probando mi paciencia.

Apreté los dientes, -"¿Por qué me importa? Ella es mi novia. ¡Por Dios!"-

-"¿La amas?"-

Parpadeé.

Renji se apoyó en la pared al lado del armario. Me miró con seriedad. Se cruzó de brazos.

-"Si no la amas, entonces no es un gran problema..."-

-"¿Cómo...?"-

-"Él la ama"- Me interrumpió -"No tienes por qué preocuparte Ichi. Ulquiorra ama a Orihime, él no la dañaría de nuevo. Con una vez es suficiente..."-

No podía creer lo que oía.

Quiero decir, sabía que ese emo sentía algo por Hime, pero Renji lo dijo sin rodeos.

Me dijo que no tenía por qué preocuparme.

... Porque él la amaba.

¿Qué carajo?

Ahora tenía más motivos para preocuparme.

Gemí cuando vi a la cabeza de color rojo dirigirse hacia la puerta.

-"¿A dónde vas?"-

-"Voy a tomar un baño... Estamos en las aguas termales, es mejor disfrutarlo..."- Hizo un gesto con la mano sin siquiera darse vuelta para mirarme.

Sabía que él lo había planeado.

Ese mono.

Maldije.

Que tenía que despejar mi mente antes de que explotara.

-"Oi... ¡Ichigo!"-

Me di vuelta y vi a una chica con pelo en punta caminar hacia mí, sonrió ampliamente. Fue en el pasillo principal, que estaba a punto de salir de la posada.

-"¿A dónde vas?"- Preguntó ella, golpeó mi brazo en broma, -"¿Por qué no pruebas las aguas termales? ¡Es genial!"-

Vi que su pelo estaba un poco mojado, ella acababa de tomar un baño, -"Nah... Más tarde. Sólo quiero caminar por aquí y tomar aire."-

Ella asintió con la cabeza, -"Suena bien, ¿te puedo acompañar?"-

Sólo me encogí de hombros y la marimacho lo tomó como una aprobación.

-"Vamos pues"-

Era una noche de verano agradable. El aire era fresco y el cielo estaba despejado con estrellas brillantes en el. No pude dejar de sonreír, apuesto a que Hime amara esto. Ella ama las estrellas. Bueno, en realidad ama muchas cosas, pero yo sabía que amaría el cielo de aquí.

-"¿Dónde están Hime y Rukia?"-

La campeona de karate arrugo la nariz -"Todavía están en el baño..."- De pronto sonrió, -"¿Por qué? ¿La extrañas?"-

Suspiré -"Estúpida"-

Tatsuki se rió, -"Tú eres el estúpido ¡No sea tímido! Ella es su novia, tonto. ¡Está bien que la extrañes!".-

Rodé los ojos.

Seguimos caminando por el camino de la montaña. Me acordé de no caminar demasiado lejos. Tatsuki caminaba a mi lado. Tatsuki es una de mis amigos de la infancia. Ella vivía no muy lejos de mí y solíamos jugar juntos cuando éramos más jóvenes, pero después de la secundaria ya no éramos tan cercanos. Ella era el mejor amiga Hime por eso a veces nos hablaba, pero la verdad, esta era la primera vez -después de mucho tiempo- que tenemos la oportunidad de hablar.

-"Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ne, Ichigo."-

Era como si pudiera leer mi mente.

Asentí con la cabeza: -"Por supuesto."-

-"Has cambiado".-

Estaba oscuro, no podía ver su cara, así que no sabía que expresión había usado cuando dijo eso.

-"¿En serio?"- No estaba seguro de qué decir, me frotaba la parte posterior de la cabeza, se estaba volviendo incomodo.

-"¿Todavía recuerdas aquel día? Cuando teníamos diez, un niño molestaba a Hime por no tener padres"- Ella no esperó a que yo respondiera, continuo -"Le pateaste el trasero al niño. Realmente duro."- Ella se rió de los recuerdos, -"¿Te acuerdas de aquel día?"

Asentí con la cabeza.

Recordé vagamente.

-"¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste entonces?"-

Una vez más no esperó mi respuesta.

-"Dijiste:_ Puede que Orihime no tenga padres_... " dijo la marimacho haciendo una mala imitación de voz de niño. "…_Pero ella me tiene a mí. Me casaré con ella y tendremos una familia juntos…_Eso dijiste"-

Tatsuki se echó a reír.

Dije eso.

Honestamente, lo había olvidado hasta que ella me lo recordó.

Maldita sea, que vergonzoso.

Tatsuki se detuvo.

Me detuve y me volví para mirarla.

-"¿Tatsuki?"-

-"¿Todavía te sientes así?"-

-"¿Huh?"-

Ella me miró.

Ella no repitió su pregunta, sabiendo que la escuche claramente.

_¿Todavía me siento así?_

Ella debe haber visto la mirada confundida en mi rostro. Ella suspiró.

-"Sabes, Ichigo, confundes el amor con la compasión hacia los demás."- Se dio la vuelta a la dirección a la posada: -"Hay muchos tipos de sentimientos Ichigo... Puedes idolatrar a alguien, puedes sentir lástima por alguien, pero son diferentes a amar..."-

No sabía que decir.

Estaba confundido.

Yo, Ichigo Kurosaki, no sabía nada acerca de los sentimientos. Tengo que admitirlo.

-"Estas confundido."-

Ella leyó mi mente otra vez.

-"Y eso lastima a Hime".-

Le hice daño.

-"No lo sé..."-

Tatsuki se detuvo, pero ella no se dio la vuelta.

Miré su espalda.

-"Sintió que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ella."-

Ella no dijo nada.

Ella solo escuchó.

-"Soy un monstruo"-

No sabía lo que estaba hablando, las palabras salían solas de mi boca.

"Puedo hacerle daño. No quiero hacerle daño... Ella es... Fragil..."-

Suspiré.

-"Por eso... Por eso creo que es mejor si amo a alguien más fuerte... Así no la rompería. Sería mejor si yo amo a alguien más fuerte..."-

Alguien como Rukia.

-"... Entonces, me dije que no la amo. Que no la quiero."-

Tatsuki no se movió. Di gracias que no volteo a verme, no quería que viera mi cara en ese instante.

-"Yo..."-

-"¿Funciono?"-

-"¿Eh?"-

-"La teoría, esa estúpida y maldita teoría, ¿funciono?"-

Negué con la cabeza, aunque sabía que no podía verme.

-"No."-

La oí suspirar.

-"Estúpido".-

-"Lo sé."-

Finalmente se dio la vuelta y me miró. Tenía las manos en las caderas, -"¿Sabes Ichigo? Hay momentos en los que debes dejar de pensar y seguir tus sentimientos."-

La miré.

Ella me dio una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-"¿Te preocupas cuando ella está pálida?"

Asentí.

-"¿Te parece que es casi imposible negar su deseo?"-

Asentí.

-"¿Te sientes incómodo y cómodo al mismo tiempo cuando te abraza?"-

Me puse un poco rojo, pero asentí. Ella lo vio y sonrió irónicamente.

-"¿Se te olvidan otras cosas cuando estas con ella?"-

Me acordé de la noche después del beso con Rukia.

Asentí.

-"¿Te duele ver sus lágrimas?"-

Asentí.

-"Hay algunas otras cosas pero vamos a saltarlas puesto que ya conocemos la respuesta."- Ella amplió su sonrisa: -"Ahora la última pregunta, ¿te sientes dispuesto a matar al que se atreva a mirarla de forma inapropiada?"-

Asentí.

No tenía por qué ser inapropiada. Soy capaz de matar a cualquier hombre que se atreva a mirarla.

-"Bueno"-, estrechó las manos con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, -"Creo que sabemos ya la respuesta."-

**Capítulo 8 -Ichigo- "Amar" Fin**

* * *

><p>*Okami: anfitriona tradicional de las posadas.<p>

*Futon: una cama tradicional

*Yukata: una piyama tradicional

ke tal? jajaja verdad que se pone cada vez mejor!

espero a leer lo que sigue!

besos y cuidense XD


	10. Chapter 10

Hola de nuevo!

capi 9 a las 4:30 de la mañana! waaaaaaaaa! solo faltan dos de los prometidos! esto debe ser un nuevo record jejeje XD ok no... ya stoi cansada pero le seguire! va por ustedes!

Disclaimer: aplicado

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9 -Renji-<strong>

**"Planes"**

Cuando dije que quería ir a la montaña este verano, sólo había una razón detrás de ello. Aguas termales. ¿Por qué las aguas termales? En primer lugar, amo las aguas termales. En segundo lugar, pensé que esto sería público, donde los hombres y las mujeres toman un baño juntos, desnudos… Está bien, no tiene que ser desnudos, con una toalla, pero demonios estaba equivocado.

_-"Oh, no señor... eso fue hace 5 años... Ahora hemos separado los baños..."- La Okami hizo un gesto pidiendo disculpas cuando yo me quede en estado de shock y boquiabierto. La señora trató de explicarme. -"Causaba muchos problemas, habían muchas quejas de las mujeres a causa de los pervertidos..."-_

No podía decir nada.

Podía ser un pervertido...

-"Ah, bueno, deja que te enseñe el camino al baño de hombres..."-

Suspiré.

No era tan malo. Después de todo, esto no era un mal lugar para pasar unas vacaciones, aunque no pude ver Ruk... err... a las chicas desnudas, al menos puedo disfrutar un baño.

Esto no era tan malo.

Puse la prenda húmeda sobre mi cabeza. Apoyé la espalda en la roca detrás de mí, disfrutando del calor del agua. Esto no estaba mal. Podría descansar aquí. Cerré los ojos y sonreí. Hasta ahora, mi plan para que Ichigo se diera cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos por Orihime-chan iba bien. Apuesto a Tatsuki haría su parte de manera excelente. Si sus palabras no podían ayudar, sus puños lo harían.

Además, con Ulquiorra cerca, Ichigo será extra protector con Orihime. Eso dejaría un espacio para mí y poder llamar la atención de Rukia. Bueno, si Ichigo se da cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos por Orihime, Rukia quizás se de cuenta de que él no es el adecuado. Tal vez podía pensar en mí... Oh, bueno, al menos con Ichigo fuera, podría tener una mejor oportunidad.

Mi plan no sonaba nada mal.

Sonreí.

-"¿Cuál es tu plan?"-

Abrí los ojos.

TSK.

Me había olvidado de este tipo.

Incliné la cabeza para mirar al emo.

Se cruzó de brazos sobre su pálido pecho. Éramos los únicos en el baño. Estaba tan callado que casi olvido que él estaba ahí.

-"¿Cuál es tu plan?"-

Repitió.

Como de costumbre, era difícil de leer su expresión facial. Tenía una cara de póquer, pero de alguna manera esta vez pude ver la ira irradiando de él. Parecía un poco irritado. Tal vez fue sólo mi imaginación, pero era como si él siempre fuera así.

Cuando no le respondí, Ulquiorra continuó: -"Sé que me pediste que viniera para provocar a Ichigo."-

Sonreí sabía que no era tonto, -"Lo sabías, eh…"-

-"Sí"-

-"Y, sin embargo, viniste."-

Me miró a los ojos.

Él no dijo nada.

-"¿Por qué?"-

Él suspiró, -"Porque pensé que sería interesante."-

-"Ah, ¿sí?"-

No dijo nada para responderme.

Él no tenía que hacerlo.

Sabía la razón por la que vino. Sabía que a pesar de que había tratado de ocultar todo este tiempo, él siempre veía a Orihime en silencio. Ichigo tal vez no se dé cuenta pero he visto a Ulquiorra por la universidad un par de veces. Sabía aunque él no se diera cuenta, pero de alguna manera quería a Orihime. Lo pude ver. Nunca lo dijo abiertamente, pero la forma en que miraba a Orihime era diferente.

Había sido casi un año.

Todo cambió un año atrás, cuando Ulquiorra cometió el error más grande.

Sabía que él no lo había planeado de esa manera. Pero si él no hubiera hecho eso, quizá las cosas no serían tan complicadas.

-"Ya sabes, trato de que Ichigo y Orihime estén juntos"- Cerré los ojos otra vez. Frunciendo el ceño con un masaje en las sienes, -"Es por eso te necesito cerca. Para enseñarle a ese punk una lección."-

Oí un bufido.

"¿Por qué tratas? Ellos están juntos."-

-"Como si no supieras que sucede."-

-"¿Tú sabes?"-

-"Lo siento".-

-"¿Sientes qué?"-

Abrí los ojos.

Este hombre estaba muy platicador esta noche -"Ichigo y Rukia, sé que hay algo entre ellos. Y Orihime-chan sabe acerca de esto."-

Él no dijo nada.

-"Tú sabías esto, ¿no?"- Dejé escapar un fuerte suspiro, -"Tú dijiste la otra noche que algo había sucedido entre ellos."-

-"Sí..."-

Miré al hombre. Cerró los ojos como si estuviera pensando en algo. Nunca lo he entendido y mucho menos leer su mente. Espero que no tenga un plan malvado dando vueltas en su cabeza. Este hombre era demasiado peligroso. Tenía que tener cuidado, la última vez que había tenido un plan, casi mata a Orihime-chan. Ichigo casi lo mató por eso. Al final, nadie murió, pero es mejor tener cuidado. Mi plan para llevarlo con nosotros era muy arriesgado...

-"Sé lo que estás pensando."-

Hizo crujir sus ojos abriéndolos lentamente, mirando con sus orbes verdes.

Me lamí los labios.

Su mirada es intimidante.

-"Ah, ¿sí?"-

Todavía me miraba.

Tragué saliva.

-"No le hare daño a Orihime."-

Lo miraba.

Me miró a los ojos.

-"Pero lo hiciste."-

Se pellizcó el puente de su nariz.

-"Nunca lo planee"-

Nadie dijo nada después de eso. Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que salimos por separado del baño.

Pensé en lo que Ulquiorra acaba de decir.

Él nunca planeó hacerle daño a Orihime. Lo sabía, por supuesto. Pero al final, le hicieron daño. Bueno, Aizen lo hizo, pero si no la hubiera llevado con ese hombre, ella nunca habría salido herida.

Aizen.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero cada vez que oía su nombre de alguna manera me sentía nervioso. Ese hombre era simplemente daba demasiado miedo. Él era demasiado peligroso. No era como un villano o chica malo, sino que él mucho peor que cualquier villano. Y quería a Orihime.

_-"Ella es mía".-_

_Si sólo Ichigo pudiera decir algo, sabía que iba a gritar algo así como -¡De ninguna maldita manera! ¡Ella es mía!- Pero él no podía decir nada mientras yacía en el suelo, sangrando. Él miró al hombre con ira en sus ojos castaños._

_-"Por favor..."- Ella le rogó: -"Por favor... no le hagas daño a Ichigo..."-_

Que el hombre estaba enfermo. Todavía recuerdo la mirada que tenía cuando Orihime le rogó que no le hiciera daño a Ichigo. Ella le pidió que no nos hiciera daño. Que nos dejara ir. Fue una lástima, pero no era tan fuerte en ese entonces como para volver a salvarla.

Nos dejó ir, pero él se la quedo.

-"_Todo había sido planeado."-_

_Orihime amplió sus ojos._

_-"Desde el principio. ¿Crees que te conoció por casualidad?"-_

_El hombre de cabello oscuro solo se quedo ahí. Evitó los ojos de ella._

_-"Hizo todo lo que le pedí."-_

_Tenía lágrimas en los ojos._

_-"Todo era parte del plan..."-_

De repente, yo no estaba tan seguro de que mi plan de traer a Ulquiorra con nosotros estas vacaciones fuera bueno.

**Capítulo 9 - Renji - "Planes" Fin**

* * *

><p>ke tal? jejeje lamentablemente los capis de recchinon-san son cada vez mas cortos! pero estan buenisimos no?<p>

dejen review!

besos y cuidense XD


	11. Chapter 11

hola de nuevo!

el capi 10 a las 6:13 a.m... estoi agotada! lo siento no pude llegar hasta al capi 11 pero mas alrato le seguire! es promesa!

Disclaimer: aplicado XD

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10 -Orihime-<strong>

**"Lágrimas"**

Cerré los ojos, dejando que el calor del agua aclarara mi mente. Suspiré y apoyé la espalda en la piedra detrás de mí. A esta hora nadie utilizaba el baño excepto yo. Rukia y Tatsuki habían vuelto a nuestra habitación hace quince minutos, dejándome sola. En realidad, les dije que me quedaría aquí. Les dije que todavía quería disfrutar del agua caliente, pero honestamente, sola quería estar sola.

Lentamente incliné la cabeza y abrí mis ojos.

El cielo nocturno de esta noche era tan hermoso. Estaba claro y podía ver las estrellas y la luna. Había tantas estrellas, no podía ver tantas cuando estaba en la cuidad. Tuve que admitir que la idea de Renji de venir a la montaña era en realidad agradable.

Si tan sólo no hubiera traído a Ulquiorra.

Me mordí el labio inferior y use el dorso de mi mano para cubrir mis ojos. Había pasado casi un año.

Sí, ni siquiera había sido un año, pero se sentía como un siglo desde la última vez que lo vi. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que pude hablar con él. Hoy, cuando de repente lo vi con Renji, me quede sin palabras. De repente, mi cabeza se quedó en blanco y no se me ocurría nada. Esto se estaba poniendo más complicado.

Cuando sentí el sabor amargo por fin me dio cuenta de que me había mordido el labio inferior muy fuerte, estaba sangrando. Aturdida me lamí los labios. Esto estaba muy mal.

Mi relación con Ichigo no estaba bien en este momento. Algo pasaba entre Ichigo y Rukia, lo podía sentir. Había sido realmente difícil últimamente, más que nunca. Sabía que algo pasó. Últimamente Ichigo actuaba diferente enfrente de mí, estaba ocultando algo. Actuaba demasiado agradable conmigo y no sabía el por qué.

Solté otro suspiro.

Apreté mis dos palmas de las manos en mi cara para ayudarme a no llorar.

Había sido mi culpa. Si debí ser tan egoísta y dejar que Ichigo estuviera con Rukia. Si tuviera la fuerza para aceptar la verdad. Era demasiado egoísta e infantil también. Pobre Ichigo, pobre Rukia... Había sido tan cruel. Sabía que ellos se querían y aún no los dejaba estar juntos.

Había cometido un gran error.

Sentí que mis ojos quemaban mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas.

Estaba llorando, una vez más. A pesar de que me había prometido ser más fuerte y dejar de llorar, al final yo era la misma débil, estúpida e infantil. Debería haber sabido que no todo el mundo quiere que alguien débil y molesto como yo, todo el mundo prefiere a alguien fuerte y alegre como Rukia.

Había cometido un error.

Había echado a perder la felicidad de Rukia.

Ella era una de mis pocas mejores amigas y aún así la lastime.

¿Qué clase de amiga era?

Hubo una vez, todavía recuerdo con claridad ese día, estaba durmiendo en la casa de Rukia. Su familia me trató muy bonito, su hermano también estaba siendo tan amable conmigo. Ese día, al ver lo cerca que Rukia estaba de su hermano, por primera vez desde que la conocí sentí una punzada de celos dentro de mi corazón.

Ese fue el día en que por primera vez sentí esa sensación desagradable de celos hacia mi mejor amiga.

_¡Qué suerte tiene Rukia! Ella tiene un hermano muy bueno que la ama tanto. Alguien a quien llamar hermano mayor..._

No la culpaba, por supuesto, no era su culpa que mi hermano muriera.

Pero aún así, pensaba que era injusto.

Nunca le conté a nadie acerca de este sentimiento, pero a la vez sentía que la vida era demasiada injusta. Rukia tenía todo lo que yo no tenía. Ella tenía muchos amigos, tenía un cuerpo fuerte, tenía un hermano mayor que la amaba mucho, ella tenía prácticamente todo lo que yo quería.

En ese momento, sólo Ichigo podía hacer que me sintiera mejor.

Las lágrimas no paraban, aún cuando había cerrado los ojos.

Si tan sólo supiera, al final, también tendría que perder a Ichigo.

Rukia tenía todo lo que yo quería.

La vida era injusta.

Abrí los ojos una vez más y miré el cielo estrellado de verano. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas todavía podía ver las estrellas tintineantes. Mi hermano me enseñó una vez, que para detener las lágrimas tenía que inclinar la cabeza y mirar al cielo. Por lo general, me ayuda. Ver el hermoso cielo por lo general me ayudaba a dejar de llorar, pero esta vez por alguna razón no funcionó.

_"¿Hay alguien a quien amas?" _

Una vez, hace mucho tiempo, se me salió una pregunta para Ulquiorra. En ese momento estábamos sentados bajo el árbol detrás del edificio del centro deportivo. Él me acompañaba a esperar a Ichigo hasta que terminara su actividad diaria. No sé por qué le estaba haciendo esa pregunta.

Tal vez, me preguntaba por qué nunca había tenido una novia, aunque sabía que Ulquiorra era muy popular entre algunas chicas. Conocía a algunas de compañeras de clase que estaban enamoradas de él. Siempre he pensado que él era genial, por eso no entendía por qué no salía con nadie.

_-"¿Por qué de repente me preguntas eso?"-_

_Como de costumbre, era imposible de leer su expresión, así que sonreí e incliné la cabeza hacia el lado izquierdo, -"Sólo quiero saber porque parece que no tienes ningún interés por las chicas"-_

_Ulquiorra me miró a los ojos con sus orbes verdes, estaba pensando en la respuesta y yo estaba esperando pacientemente. Lo conocía. Sabía que Ulquiorra no me mientiría. Por eso su siguiente respuesta me sorprendió._

_-"Sí, tengo alguien a quien amo en este momento."-_

_-"¿En serio?"-_

_Él asintió con la cabeza._

_-"Entonces, ¿ella sabe de tu amor? ¿Se lo has dicho? "-_

_Sacudió la cabeza: -"No, ella tiene novio..."-_

_'Oh'… Su cara no me muestraba ninguna emoción, pero sabía que debía ser difícil para él. Le di unas palmaditas en el hombro, -"No estés triste... Tiene que haber otra chica para ti..."-_

_Me miró y de alguna manera pensé que estaba a punto de sonreír, pero en lugar de eso me dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza suavemente, -"No te preocupes... A veces, amar a alguien significa que tenemos que ser capaces de dejarlo ir si es por su bien..."-_

Permitir que el ser amado se vaya.

Todavía recordaba cuando Ulquiorra me lo dijo

Tal vez tenía razón.

Ah no, sabía que él debe estar en lo correcto.

No debía ser egoísta.

Si yo amo a Ichigo tenía que dejarlo para estar con la mujer a quien realmente amaba.

Me sequé las lágrimas y forcé una sonrisa. Es el mejor momento para ser fuerte y hacer lo correcto. Amo a Ichigo y a Rukia y ellos se aman mutuamente. Habían sido tan buenos conmigo y yo había sido tan mala con ellos. Tal vez no era demasiado tarde para hacer lo correcto. Tal vez podría hacer todo bien de nuevo.

En boca se formó una sonrisa.

Pero de alguna manera las lágrimas no paraban.

De repente me sentí mareada.

_".. A veces amar a alguien significa que tenemos que ser capaces de dejarlo ir.."_

Ulquiorra estaba en lo cierto.

Me sequé las lágrimas, pero todo estaba borroso y me desvanecí.

He oído a alguien llamarme por mi nombre desde lejos.

Antes de que todo se desvaneciera, oí la voz de nuevo. Conocía la voz, pero estaba demasiado mareada para reconocer de quien era.  
>Y todo lo que se volvió blanco.<p>

**Capítulo 10 -Orihime- "Lágrimas" Fin**

* * *

><p>ke tal?<p>

como les dije el capi pasado, recchi-san cada vez hace los capi mas cortos...aaaaaa! pero los escribe muy buenos no?

despues de subir el capi 11 tardare unos dias en subir los demas... ya stoi por empezar la escuela(T-T), ademas de ke tngo ke escribir mi otro fic "Lo que necesito de ti"... asi le dare mas tiempo a la autora de actualizar el fic... espero entiendan...

dejen review!

besos y cuidense XD


	12. Chapter 12

Hola!

aki el capitulo prometido! tal vez siga traduciendo jeje se ha vuelto una adiccion! kiero ke sepan ke pasara ahora!

Disclaimer: aplicado XD

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11 -Rukia-<strong>

**"Elecciones"**

Había estado allí durante tres horas y él aún no me decía nada. Tal vez ni siquiera sabía que estaba sentada a su lado. Sus ojos color ámbar no dejaban de observar el rostro dormido de ella. Tal vez él sabía que estaba allí, pero simplemente no le importaba. Lo único que le importaba ahora era la chica inconsciente delante de él.

Estaba con el ceño fruncido, como de costumbre, él no trataba de ocultar el hecho de que estaba preocupado acerca de la condición de la chica. Sabía que ella estaría bien, él también lo sabía. Sabía que podía sonar como si la odiara, pero a veces pienso que Orihime llamaba demasiado la atención de todos. De él.

No me gusta.

Suspiré. No podía creer que pudiera sentirme de esta manera hacía ella, Orihime era mi mejor amiga, por Dios. Debería preocuparme por su salud. Orihime nació con un cuerpo muy débil, podía pasarle algo en cualquier momento. Ichigo es su novio, era normal que se preocupara por ella. No debería sentirme así. No debería sentir celos. No tenía el derecho de sentir celos.

Lo vi. Su mano sujetó la mano de ella y no la había soltado desde hace horas. Vi que con su pulgar le daba pequeñas caricias en el dorso de la mano. Debería haber sabido, sin que él me lo dijera, que entre ella y yo, él la escogería a ella. Debí haberlo sabido y dejar de desear que algún día me eligiera por encima de ella. Era claro que él la había elegido.

Temía comenzar a llorar si me quedaba ahí por mucho tiempo. Lo último que quería era que Ichigo me viera llorar. Me puse de pie en silencio y abandone la habitación sin siquiera tomarme la molestia de decirle a Ichigo. No importaba, a él no le importaría. Abrí la puerta de papel de arroz y salí de la habitación. Fruncí el ceño cuando vi Renji afuera de la sala. Cruzó las manos sobre el pecho y se apoyó en la pared.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí?

Cuando me vio, sonrió.

-"¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo?"-

_Iba a volver a la habitación que compartía con Tatsuki y Orihime esa noche. Después de terminar mi baño fui a la nevera por un poco de leche fría. Era una costumbre mía tomar leche fría después de tomar un baño. Solía hacerlo porque mi hermano siempre me decía que con la leche podía crecer más. Más tarde me entere que no era cierto, pero aún así amaba tomar leche después del baño. Leche fría después del baño caliente es lo mejor._

_En realidad, estaba esperando a Tatsuki y Orihime en el cuarto. Pero no vi a nadie. Sabía que Tatsuki dejó el baño antes que yo, así que probablemente estaba dando un paseo para matar el tiempo. Estaba preocupada por Orihime. Ella estaba sorprendida cuando vio a Ulquiorra antes y se quedo en el baño cuando me fui._

_Había pasado una hora o algo así._

_Decidí ir a ver como estaba. No debe permanecer mucho tiempo en el baño caliente. Entré con el ritmo acelerado al baño de mujeres, con la esperanza de que Orihime estuviera bien._

_Suspiré cuando no vi a nadie en el vestuario. Vi la ropa de Orihime, así que sabía que estaba todavía ahí. De alguna manera, tuve un mal presentimiento de esto._

_-"¡Orihime!"- La llame por su nombre._

-"¿Estas bien?"-

Asentí.

Renji y yo nos sentamos en un banco detrás de la posada. De hecho, era incomodo sentarme con él de esta manera. Claro, es un íntimo amigo desde hace años y nos decimos sobrenombres de todo tipo todo el tiempo. Pasábamos todo el tiempo peleando. Por eso, cuando se portaba tan lindo conmigo, justo como ahora, era muy incomodo.

-"No te preocupes"-. Dijo dándome una palmadita amistosa en la espalda. -"Ella va a estar bien. La encontraste antes de que se ahogara..."- soltó un Tsk: -"Ella no debió permanecer tanto tiempo en el baño."-

Sonreí con amargura, -"No fue su culpa."- Miré al hombre de pelo rojo al lado de mí "Estaba estresada, ¡lo sabes! ¿Cómo pudiste traer a ese hombre contigo? ¡No pensé que fueras tan estúpido!"-

Renji levantó una ceja:- "¿Quién? ¿Ulquiorra?"- se rió, -"Oh vamos... ¡Sabemos que no le haría daño!"-

Lo miré con enojo.

-"Está bien... Lo hizo una vez."- Suspiró -"Pero él ha cambiado ¿sabes?... Extrañaba a Orihime y ella lo perdono desde hace mucho tiempo..."-

Dejé escapar un profundo suspiro. Incliné la cabeza para ver el cielo despejado de verano. Había tantas estrellas en el cielo esta noche, pero no estaba interesada, estaba evitando los ojos de Renji.

-"Sabes que Ulquiorra ama a Orihime".-

No era una pregunta, Renji lo sabía.

-"Hime tiene a Ichigo."- Dijo Renji, su voz sonaba cansada. Cuando lo miré, estaba mirando al cielo también. Desvié la mirada antes de que él se diera cuenta. -"Ella eligió a Ichigo. Ella siempre elegirá a Ichigo."-

No dije nada, sabía a dónde llevaría esta conversación.

-"También sabes que Ichigo siempre elegirá a Orihime..."-

Me mordí el labio y lo mastique. Traté de actuar como si no hubiera escuchado lo que dijo. Pero Renji no era tan estúpido. Él me conocía. Él había sido mi amigo desde hace años, seguro que podía leer mi expresión. Él sabía de mis sentimientos hacia Ichigo.

-"Rukia... Sabes que no deberías hacerte daño..."-

No sabía si hablaba de morderme el labio o por mis sentimientos por Ichigo. No dije nada. Seguía con la cabeza inclinada, mirando al cielo. Traté de poner una cara seria, pero no fue fácil porque sabía que me estaba mirando en ese momento. Casi lloró, pero no pude.

-"Él la eligió porque lo necesitaba."-

-"Rukia..."-

-"Él no la quiere..."-

_Él me quiere. Él me lo dijo. Hace un año...  
><em>  
>-"Rukia..."-<p>

-"Sólo necesita tiempo... No puede dejarla ahora... Orihime..."- Tragué saliva, no sabía lo que estaba hablando -"Orihime sólo necesita algún tiempo, pero ella entenderá que... Ella entenderá que no puede forzar algo... "-

-"Rukia..."-

-"¡Deja de mirarme así!"-

Renji no dijo nada.

Presioné mi mano en mi cara. Maldita sea, había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que había llorado.

-"Sabes que eso no es cierto..."-

No dije nada.

-"Rukia... Mírame"-

Cuando me negué a mirarlo, me agarró las manos y me obligó a mirarle a los ojos. Me miró serio. Sabía que él se preocupaba por mí. Sabía que él tal vez me amaba. Sólo pretendía que no sabía nada. Porque no quería que elegir entre él e Ichigo. Porque habría elegido a Ichigo.

Lloré.

-"Sabes que no es cierto..."- dijo otra vez.

Lo miraba.

-"Ichigo... Ichigo puede desearte... Tal vez desea a alguien como tú... alguien fuerte, alegre..."- me tocó la barbilla suavemente -"... hermosa".-

Contuve la respiración. Estaba demasiado cerca de él, no podía respirar.

"Pero sabes que siempre elegirá a Orihime... Puede que no se dé cuenta, pero la necesita... Rukia, él nunca había tenido que elegir, lo sabes..."- Lo que dijo de último, era lo que más temía. -"Siempre ha sido ella"-

Me mordí el labio otra vez.

Él utilizó su pulgar para acariciar suavemente mi labio inferior.

-"Él la ama, Rukia..."- se acercaba, -"Tanto como yo te amo..."-

Cerré los ojos de forma automática cuando sus labios finalmente capturaron los míos.

Tal vez, no era tan difícil hacer una elección.

**Capítulo 11 -Rukia- "Elecciones" Fin**

* * *

><p>ke tal? jajaja<p>

dejen review!

besos y cuidense XD


	13. Chapter 13

Hola aki el capi 12!

espero ke sea de su agrado, personalmente es mi favorito! XD

Disclaimer: ya aplicado...

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12 -Ichigo-<strong>

**"Ojos"**

Ella no había abierto sus ojos todavía. Sabía que ella estaba bien y que estaba durmiendo en este momento, pero no podía mentirme a mí mismo. Me preocupaba tanto. _¿Y si ella no volvía a abrir los ojos?_Sabía que no debería pensar algo tan horrible pero no puedo evitarlo. Han pasado horas y desesperadamente quería ver sus ojos.

No era la primera vez que pensaba así. Ella había sido muy débil desde el primer momento en que la conocí. Un poco de estrés podía ser muy malo para ella. Hubo momentos en la escuela secundaria, que estuve a punto de un paro cardiaco al verla desmayarse en clase o en el gimnasio. Nunca me acostumbraría a ver a mi novia desmayarse enfrente de mí.

Suspiré.

Apreté su mano con suavidad, no la había soltado en absoluto. No entendía por qué, pero al tocar su pequeña mano y sentir su piel contra la mía, me sentía mucho mejor. Así me aseguraba de que nunca me dejaría. Me di cuenta de cuán profundo es mi sentimiento por ella y no estaba dispuesto a perderla ahora. Nunca lo estaría.

Fruncí el ceño profundamente cuando vi su hermoso rostro. Ella no había abierto los ojos para nada. Sabía que podía ser una reacción exagerada, pero no me sentiré aliviado hasta ver esas esferas grises de nuevo.

_-"Amo tus ojos"-_

_Los dos estábamos tumbados en la hierba que era cubierta por pétalos de color rosa, bajo el árbol de flor de cerezo, ese día. Ese era nuestro primer Hanami como pareja. Se había girado quedando de lado para poder verme a la cara, yo estaba frunciendo el ceño. Estaba nervioso, estaba tan cerca de mí. Podía sentir su aliento cálido en mi cara que de alguna manera olía como a pasta de dientes de menta. Y cuando de repente ella me dijo que ama mis ojos, no sabía cómo reaccionar._

_-"Eh... ¿por qué?"-_

_Ella sonrió. Ah, es muy hermosa..._

_-"Porque me recuerdan a la miel..."- ella se humedeció los labios cuando menciono la palabra "miel"._

_-"Ah"- me quede sin palabras._

_Ella lo hizo de nuevo, una simple declaración de ella podía hacerme perder la capacidad de hablar. Sabía que tenía que decirle algo. Algo para hacerla feliz. Sabía que ella lo había dicho sin buscar nada a cambio, pero sentí la necesidad de hacerlo. Que tenía que decirle que siento lo mismo por ella._

_También amo sus ojos._

_-"También amo tus ojos."-_

_Se río, -"Jeje… Gracias… Ichigo-kun..."-_

_Tragué saliva, -"Porque... Tus ojos son..."-_

_Hermosos._

_Pero no podía decir eso, era demasiado cursi._

_Así que dije: -"Amo tus ojos porque... me encantan."-_

_Y se echó a reír._

Sonreí ante el recuerdo. Nunca le dije. Nunca le conté a nadie, de hecho, me di cuenta de que hace unos momentos, que amaba sus ojos, no sólo porque eran hermosos y grises. Amos sus ojos, porque cuando me miran a los míos, se que ella es mía. Que está viva.

He estado a punto de perderla tantas veces.

Pensé que con dejar de amarla, el dolor se iría. Que si dejaba de amarla, no sentiría dolor cuando la perdiera. Desde que me conoció, solo le han pasado cosas malas. ¡Si solo no la amara! Si tan solo amara a alguien más fuerte...

_Estúpido.  
><em>  
>Lo sabía.<p>

Mi teoría sobre el amor era demasiado estúpida, pero lo he estado pensando mucho desde lo que le paso con Aizen. Si tan solo no la amara, Aizen no la hubiera usado como cebo para llegar a mí. Si ella no significara nada para mí, ella no habría salido herida.

Entonces me dije que lo mejor para los dos, era si la dejaba de amar del todo.

Sería mucho más fácil si amaba a alguien como Rukia.

Estaba tan equivocado.

_Ella estaba allí de pie frente a mí. Se suponía que debía llevarla a su casa después de nuestra cita de ese día. El clima era muy frío para un día de otoño. Se quedó allí, la chica que yo había conocido más de la mitad de mi vida. Cuando me miró a los ojos, de alguna manera tenía la sensación de que ella sabía qué iba a decirle. Tenía la sensación de que ella sabía que pronto le rompería el corazón en pedazos._

_De alguna manera, me sentí tan estúpido._

¿Realmente valió la pena?

_Romper su corazón... Ni siquiera podía pensar en eso. No quería romper su corazón, pero era demasiado egoísta. Toda la teoría que había creado, por un segundo pareció tan estúpida. Pero no podía dar un paso atrás. He decidido. Sabía que iba a romperle el corazón, pero tenía que hacerlo._

_Abrí la boca lentamente._

_Odiaba admitirlo, pero estaba temblando._

_-"Yo..."-_

_Todavía me miraba a los ojos._

_-"Tengo a alguien más en mi mente..."-_

_Lo he dicho._

_Al igual que ya sabía que se había roto su corazón en ese preciso momento. Sabía que ella podía odiarme después de esto. Incluso me odiaba a mí mismo por ello. Tan pronto como dije esas palabras, de alguna manera deseé poder retractarme. La forma en que me miró, esos ojos me decían que ya estaba preparada para esto y de alguna manera me había dolido más que ver sus lágrimas._

_-"No podemos estar juntos nunca más..."-_

_Lo dije en un susurro. Sinceramente, lo dije más para mí mismo que para ella._

_Ella no dijo nada._

_Ella no lloró._

_No sabía lo que reacción esperar después de que le dije eso. No me gustaba verla llorar, pero en este momento, las lágrimas eran mucho mejores que su silencio. Todavía me miraba a los ojos. Esos ojos, no había odio como esperaba. No había nada allí. No podía ver nada._

_-"No..."-_

_Susurró._

_Entrecerré los ojos, traté de encontrar algo en sus ojos._

_Algo como la ira._

_Algo como el odio._

_No encontré nada._

_-"... Orihime?"-_

_Luego ella dijo algo que cambio todo._

_-"Si tuviera que perderte, estaría mejor muerta Ichigo..."-_

Cerré los ojos y apreté mi mano libre en mi cara. Sabía que ella hablaba en serio cuando dijo que prefería morir a que la dejara. En ese mismo segundo, empecé a darme cuenta que no importaba lo duro que tratara de dejar de amarla, no cambia el hecho de que me rompería si ella realmente muriera.

Abrí los ojos para ver su rostro.

Sabía que esto era extraño, pero estaba un poco agradecido por lo que ella había hecho ese día.

Si ella no hubiera dicho eso.

Si ella no lo hubiera hecho.

Si tan sólo ella lo hubiera aceptado y me hubiera dejado ir.

Realmente la hubiera perdido.

Y no podía imaginar cómo sería mi vida sin ella.

Tal vez, muy adentro de mí, cuando le dije esas palabras, esperaba que ella hiciera lo que hizo. Que dijera esas palabras para quedarme.

Sonreí con amargura. Era realmente un idiota.

_-"Tú sabes Ichigo, eres un bastardo con suerte"-_

_Fue Rukia quien me dijo eso. La estaba llevando a casa esa noche. La miré directo a sus ojos color violeta. Rukia es una chica hermosa, tenía que admitirlo. Tal vez es demasiado violenta para una chica, pero era fuerte. Ella no se lastimaba con facilidad. Si sólo pudiera amar alguien como ella._

_-"... Teniendo una novia encantadora como Orihime..."-_

_Dejé escapar un suspiro, realmente no quiero hablar de eso ahora._

_Pero ella tenía razón al respecto._

_-"Lo sé..."-_

_-"Ella es hermosa y muy amable."-_

_Ella tenía razón otra vez._

_-"Lo sé."-_

_-"Ella te ama"-_

_Todo el mundo lo sabía._

_-"Lo sé."-_

_-"Yo también te amo".-_

_Lo sabía. De hecho, esa fue la razón por la que había decidido dejar de amar a Orihime y trató de amarla a ella. Porque sabía que ella tenía un sentimiento por mí. Sabía que era muy cruel. Pero era un bastardo egoísta que se preocupaba por su propios sentimientos._

_-"Lo sé."-_

_Y dejó de caminar. Sucedió muy rápido. Antes de que me diera cuenta de lo que pasaba, sentí los labios de Rukia sobre los míos._

Sequé mis labios con el dorso de mi mano. Eso estuvo mal. No debí dejar ella me besara.

Ese beso no significaba nada para mí, hasta me olvidé de ello tan pronto como he oído algo acerca de Orihime. Sabía que no había nada especial en ese beso, pero no podía dejar de sentirme mal.

Fruncí el ceño.

No sabía por qué lo hice, pero de repente bajé al cuerpo de ella. Todavía le tenía agarrada la mano y comencé a besarla gentilmente. Era sólo un simple beso que sólo tardo no menos de tres segundos. Pero pude sentir un nudo en el estomago.

Ella todavía tenía ese efecto en mí.

No, ella siempre ha tenido ese efecto.

Cuando me aleje lentamente, un par de orbes grises me miraron directamente a los ojos.

**Capítulo 12 -Ichigo- "Ojos" Fin**

* * *

><p>jaja ke tal? vdd ke sta hermoso!<p>

dejen review!

besos y cuidense XD


	14. Chapter 14

Hola! he vuelto!

por fin encontre un poco de tiempo para actualizar esta historia!

pronto empezare los examnes parciales T-T ke por cierto estaran horribles!

como saben algunos yo estudio diseño grafico y ps en esta carrera no hay examnes escritos, son practicos o con proyectos y ps esto lamentablemnt consumira mucho de tiempo. No su cuando podre volver a actualizar, espero comprendan! lo siento

**Disclaimer: **ya aplicado... XD

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13 -Ulquiorra-<strong>

**"Lluvia"**

-"Ah, está lloviendo."-

Incliné mi cabeza. Ella estaba en lo cierto. No había dado cuenta. ¿Lluvia a la mitad de la noche?

-"Tal vez deberíamos volver"-

Seguí caminando, las manos hundidas en los bolsillos y el rostro inexpresivo. Caminaba a mi lado, siguiéndome con un leve "huff". No entendía por qué se tomaba la molestia de seguirme. Apenas y la conocía. Nunca hablamos antes de esto.

-"¿A dónde vas?"- dijo en un tono molesto. Cruzó las manos sobre su pecho.

-"¿No deberías estar ahí?"-

-"¿Huh?"-

-"Ella es su mejor amiga ¿no?"-

-"Ah, está bien. Creo que es mejor dejarlos solos. Le estoy dando al idiota de Ichigo la oportunidad de arreglar todo"-

_Arreglar todo_. Casi sonrió, esta chica no entendía. Había cosas en este mundo que podías romper y no poder arreglar después. N

No dije nada. No dejé de caminar más a dentro del bosque. La chica con el pelo corto y negro caminó a mi lado. No fue difícil para ella caminar al mismo ritmo que yo, no caminaba muy rápido.

Sabía que esta chica era la mejor amiga de Orihime. Nunca hablé con ella, pero Orihime hablaba de ella la mayor parte del tiempo. No dije nada, pero escuché sus historias sobre ella y me acorde de ella. Me acordé de cada pequeña cosa que me dijo. No es como si quisiera olvidarlo o que tratara de recordarlo, simplemente no podía sacarlo de mi mente.

-"No te preocupes, ella estará bien."-

Entrecerré los ojos pero no me miró. No tenía por qué contestar a eso.

Ella no parecía sentirse intimidada por mi silencio y siguió hablando.

-"Sé que te gusta."-

Es amor.

Pero no la corregí.

-"Te vi"-

La miré.

La chica puso cara seria. Ella no me miró. Esperé hasta que ella continuó.

-"Tú la mirabas."- Lo dijo con calma. -"La seguías, ¿eres un acosador?"-

No parecía enfadada. Estaba sorprendentemente tranquila.

Me pasé los dedos por el pelo mojado.

-"No sé de qué estás hablando."-

Ella soltó una risita.

-"Sí, seguro."-

A esta chica no le caigo bien. Lo sabía. Desde el principio a ella no le gusto que Orihime me hablara. Sabía que ella le dijo a Orihime que se alejara de mí. Ella estaba en lo cierto. Si yo fuera ella, tampoco me gustaría ver a mi mejor amiga con alguien como yo. Si sólo Orihime la hubiera escuchado.

Cerré los ojos. La lluvia no era tan fuerte, pero ya estaba empapado.

_Orihime amaba la lluvia._

_-"Te enfermaras mujer…"-_

_-"No lo haré."- mintió y se rió. Abrió sus manos y ladeó la cabeza. -"Me encanta sentir la lluvia en mi piel."- Ella se rió._

_Nunca he usado la palabra 'linda' antes. Pero era linda. Ni siquiera sabía la definición de linda, pero en realidad ella era linda. Incluso yo lo sabía._

_Sabía que su cuerpo estaba débil. Sabía que podía resfriarse y muy probablemente se iba a resfriar después de esto. Estaba preocupado por ella, pero por alguna razón no la pude parar. Al verla reír de esa manera, me queda atónito._

_Podría dejarla jugar debajo de la lluvia pero no quería que se resfriara. Estaba a punto de quitarme la chaqueta y dársela cuando él vino, y la atrajo hacia sí. Yo estaba allí de pie, mirando._

_-"¿Qué estás haciendo, Hime? ¡Te vas a enfermar!"-_

_"Hime", quiero llamarla así también._

_Ella inclinó su rostro y se rió. -"¡Ah, Ichi... ¿Quieres unirte?"-_

_-"Idiota"- Frunció el ceño más profundo y puso su mano en su frente, suspiró al sentir el calor. -"Vamos a ir a casa."-_

_-"Pero..."-_

_Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando se quito de su abrigo de cuero y se lo puso a ella, -"Vamos a ir a casa."-_

_Ella se ruborizó._

_Si yo le hubiera dado mi chaqueta, ¿habría mostrado esa expresión?_

_Sabía que eso era imposible, pero aún así no pude evitarlo._

_Me enamoré._

-"Oi, ¿estás escuchando?"-

No lo hice.

Miré a la chica que caminaba a mi lado desde la esquina de los ojos, por un momento me perdí en el pasado. No me di cuenta que estaba allí conmigo. Parecía como si estuviera diciendo algo, pero no lo oí. No dije nada. Sabía que ella lo repetiría, lo haya dicho antes.

Oí un suspiro.

-"Amas a Orihime."-

Pude oír eso, pero no respondí. No tenía por qué responder. Sabía que ella realmente no necesitaba la respuesta. Que no fue una pregunta.

Me di vuelta y metí las manos más profundamente en los bolsillos. Regresé a la posada.

Ella no me siguió.

...

Estaba lloviendo igual que esa noche.

Todavía recuerdo lo que pasó esa noche. Traté de olvidarlo, pero no pude.

...

_-"¿Te has enamorado?"-_

_No le respondí._

_Miré al hombre frente a mí. Su rostro me demostró que no tenía miedo en absoluto. Sonrió. Realmente no pensé en ello, pero la gente normal no sonreía en una situación de este tipo, ¿verdad?_

_Se echó a reír._

_Se rió de mí. Se rió de mí y de mi sentimiento._

_Odiaba a este hombre._

_De repente, odiaba a este hombre. Realmente lo odiaba._

_-"¿Por qué? Te ves tan enojado..."- sonrió. Se apoyó en la pared detrás de él. Cruzó las manos cubiertas de sangre delante de su pecho. El color de la sangre manchaba su abrigo blanco. Había sangre en su cara también. Lamentablemente esa no era su sangre. -"Sabías desde el principio que iba a ser así, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué estás tan enojado?"-_

_Apreté los dientes. Nunca mostré mis emociones, pero esta vez estaba realmente enojado._

_-"La amas."-_

_No le respondí. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para mantener mis ojos lejos de los cuerpos en el suelo. Su cuerpo._

_-"Te has enamorado de ella."-_

_-"Cállate"-_

_Se echó a reír: -"Tú estás loco por ella."- Estaba tan tranquilo, este hombre no era un ser humano, -"La quieres. Quieres con todo tu ser, admítelo"-_

_-"¡Dije que te callarás Aizen!"- Grité._

_Me sorprendió porque empezaba a parecerme al cabeza naranja._

_Tal vez porque ambos amábamos a la misma mujer._

_Tal vez porque queríamos proteger a la misma mujer_

_-"Ah, ahora es Aizen. ¿Ya no soy Aizen-sama?"-_

_Sentí que mi mano estaba temblando. Estaba muy enojado, pero al mismo tiempo tenía miedo._

_No sabía por qué._

_Pero tenía miedo._

_-"¿Qué estás esperando?"-_

_Me tranquilicé._

_-"Sólo aprieta el gatillo."-_

_-"¡Cállate!"-_

_Lo mataré._

_Lo mataré._

_Lo mataré._

_-"¿Por qué? Tú me odias ¿no? Me odias porque la lastime, ¿no?"-_

_Apreté la mandíbula._

_-"Tú me prometiste que no le harías daño"-_

_Se echó a reír._

_-"Tú me prometiste que la necesitabas y que no le harías daño."-_

_Sacudió la cabeza, este bastardo. -"Hablando de promesas..."- Él me miró, no hay temor en sus ojos. -"Tú me prometiste que no te enamorarías."-_

_Quería decir que no la amaba._

_Pero no pude ni negarlo._

_-"La necesito."- Dijo tranquilamente, -"La necesito para mi plan, para atrapar a Kurosaki."-_

_Casi jalé el gatillo, pero intente mantenerme en calma._

_No._

_Todavía no._

_-"Si la quiero. Pero perdí el interés."- Dijo que una vez más, sabía que intentaba provocarme -"Porque no quiero desear a la misma mujer que tú"-_

_Él trata de provocarme._

_"Entonces, ¿Qué hizo que te enamoraras de ella? ¿Su cuerpo...?"-_

_Él trató de provocarme._

_Y fui provocado._

_Una fuerte explosión se oyó cuando finalmente apreté el gatillo._

Esa noche, la lluvia caía como esta noche.

**Capítulo 13 -Ulquiorra- "Lluvia" Fin**

* * *

><p>ke tal? merece review?<p>

uuuu lo se, se sta poniendo demasiado interesante!

besos y cuidense XD


	15. Chapter 15

Hola!

aki les traigo el capi 14 de este gran fic! intentare subir el siguiente esta misma noche! promesa!

**Disclaimer: ya aplicado XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14 -Orihime-<strong>

**"Besos"**

Mi primer beso fue cuando tenía cuatro años de edad. No, no fue con Ichigo. Mi primer beso fue con mi hermano mayor, Sora. No recuerdo exactamente cómo fue. Siempre supe que mi hermano me amaba mucho. El me besaba cada noche antes de dormir. Recuerdo vagamente los besos pero sabía que eran diferentes. Esos besos eran besos fraternales, no de deseo o pasión. Sólo puro amor platónico de un hermano a su hermana. Había dejado de besarme cuando tenía seis años, le pregunte porque me había dejado de besar, contesto. -"Ese ya no es mi trabajo, ese el trabajo de tu príncipe..."- Frotó mi cabeza y se echó a reír, luego supe que él dijo eso porque sabía de mi atracción por Ichigo. Hermano nunca fue muy amable con Ichigo, pero sabía que le agradaba. Sus últimas palabras a Ichigo... Nunca supe lo que le había dicho, pero sabía que hizo que Ichigo le prometiera algo.

Mi primer beso real fue cuando tenía doce años de edad. Esta vez fue con Ichigo. Era su primer beso también, me dijo después. Fue un beso simple, sólo un roce en mis labios y duro menos de dos segundos. No fue muy diferente a la forma en Sora me besaba. Pero de alguna manera, sentí esta sensación extraña que nunca había sentido antes, cuando Sora me besaba. Él me dio un beso delante de todos, estábamos jugando al novio y la novia ese día y cuando Tatsuki le dijo que podía besar a la novia, nunca me espere que realmente me besara. Los otros niños se burlaron de nosotros por dos semanas y sólo se detuvo cuando él les tiro una mesa con la cara muy roja. Ese día no pude dormir en absoluto. Me mantuve despierta toda la noche, tocando mis labios y pensando: -'Así es como se siente besar a un príncipe...'-

No nos habíamos besado más después de ese día, hasta el día en que finalmente me invitó a salir oficialmente algunos años más tarde. Nos besamos muchas veces desde entonces, pero por fin obtuve mi primer beso real cuando tenía diecisiete años y cuando me besó, me pregunte por qué nunca me había besado así antes. Sentí algo raro cuando me besó así. Y me gustó. Sabía que a él también le gustó. Pero entre todos esos besos, nunca había esperado esto.

Cuando abrí lentamente los ojos, lo primero que vi fueron un par de familiares ojos marrones. Estaba tan cerca de mí que podía sentir su aliento cálido en mi rostro. Sabía que no estaba soñando. De alguna manera lo sabía.

Que era real.

Él me dio un beso.

Parpadeé rápidamente para aclarar mis pensamientos. No entiendo. ¿Por qué Ichigo me dio un beso? ¿No ama a Rukia? No entendía. Miré a los ojos marrones, tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta. ¿Por qué se mira como si estuviera a punto de llorar? ¿Por qué estaba aquí?

Espera...

¿Qué me había ocurrido?

Fruncí el ceño. Demasiadas preguntas en mi cabeza.

Realmente me dio un beso.

No podía pensar en nada bien cuando de repente encerró mi cuerpo en un fuerte abrazo. Traté de pensar pero no pude. Su aroma varonil no me dejaba pensar con claridad. Podía oír que susurró mi nombre. Sus labios estaban demasiado cerca de mis oídos, su cálido aliento me hizo muy difícil recordar mi propio nombre. Tal vez estaba llorando pero no entendía.

Ah, ahora lo recordaba.

Me desmayé.

Me acordé de que me había desmayado en las aguas termales. De alguna manera pude oír a alguien decir mi nombre antes de perder la conciencia, ¿que fue eso? ¿Rukia? Tuvo que haber sido ella la que me trajo hasta aquí, pero ¿dónde estaba ahora? Tenía que darle las gracias por ello. Me pregunto, ¿por qué Ichigo está aquí? ¿Por qué está... llorando? ¿Estaba llorando de verdad? Quiero decir, que no era la primera vez que veía que me desmayaba. Además, ¿por qué habría de llorar por alguien como yo? Se supone que me debería odiar... Yo era la razón por la que no podía estar con la mujer que amaba en este momento...

Debo hacer lo correcto.

Suspiré, primero es lo primero.

-"Estoy bien, Ichigo-kun..."- Cerré los ojos y le di unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Sinceramente, todavía me sentía muy débil como para fingir una sonrisa para él, pero ya que no podía ver mi rostro por el momento creo que es inútil fingir una sonrisa. Además de él sabría que es falsa. Sabía que estaba preocupado por mí y no quería eso. Me sentí fatal, él no debería preocuparse por alguien como yo.

Se apartó un poco para mirarme a la cara, -"¿Cómo te sientes?"-

-"Mareada…"- dije con sinceridad y con una voz baja, no hay necesidad de pretender estar alegre, ya que nadie estaba aquí e Ichigo sabría que estoy fingiendo. Además los dos sabíamos muy bien sobre la crisis de nuestra relación y no quiero aparentar lo contrario. Sin embargo no podía dejar de ruborizarme cuando mi estómago gruñó. Sabía que él podía escucharlo muy bien, -"... y con hambre."-

Ichigo se rió entre dientes, -"Voy a conseguir nuestra cena. La señora me dijo que les avisara cuando te levantaras, ellos ya prepararon la cena para ti. Iré a decirles que te la calienten"- Dijo con una voz tierna, que era más tierna que usualmente. Sabía que había algo en su mente, pero decidí no preguntarle nada y lo deje ponerse de pie dejándome sola.

Después de que Ichigo salió de la habitación me dejé caer sobre la colchoneta.

Eso fue difícil. Estar a solas con él de alguna manera no fue fácil. Me había dicho a mi misma que era cuestión de tiempo para dejarlo ir. Para ponerlo en libertad. Lo que necesito es sólo decirle que estaba bien por mí si él quería estar con Rukia. Sólo necesitaba decirle eso, pero no estaba lista todavía. Precisamente, no sabía cómo decirle sin llorar.

Soy un bebé.

Siempre llorando y llorando.

Cerré los ojos y de inmediato sentí algo caliente. Iba a llorar. Oh, cómo me odio a mí mismo. Soy demasiado débil. Y mi debilidad había puesto esa mirada triste en sus ojos.

Puse la palma de mi mano, de alguna manera fría, sobre mis ojos cerrados.

Ichigo me dio un beso.

Utilicé mi mano para tocar mis labios. Sí, realmente me dio un beso. ¿Pero por qué?

Había pasado un año desde que él quiso romper conmigo. Había sido un año y ni una sola vez desde entonces, hemos hablado de ese día. Él siempre me trató muy bien, desde ese día, pero nunca me dio un beso. Había pasado tanto tiempo y de repente me dio un beso en este momento. ¿Por qué?

Él no me quería. Oí cuando se lo dijo a Rukia.

Ahora que lo pienso, no me había besado en absoluto, desde el día de Aizen. Habían pasado dos años. No me había tocado durante dos años. ¿Había dejado de amarme desde ese día? ¿Esa era la verdadera razón de por qué había elegido Rukia sobre mí? ¿A causa de lo que había hecho hace dos años? Hoy cuando vi la forma en que miraba a Ulquiorra, supe que no lo había perdonado por lo que había sucedido hace dos años.

Tal vez no me había perdonado tampoco.

Sé que él tenía todo el derecho a odiarme.

Era tan débil y tan sin tan solo que no hubiera dejado que Aizen me usara, Ichigo no tendría que ser 'la cosa que más odiaba. Si tan sólo pudiera protegerme mejor.

Ichigo debe odiarme.

Sin embargo, todavía no explicó por qué él me beso en este momento.

Oí que alguien abrió la puerta.

-"¿Estás bien?"-

Que no era la voz de Ichigo.

Abrí los ojos, aunque supiera de quien se trataba. Un par de ojos verdes miraban los míos.

Asentí con la cabeza y deje que se sentara al lado de mi futón sin decir nada. Fruncí el ceño cuando note que estaba empapado.

-"Estás mojado."-

-"No uso paraguas."-

-"Te enfermaras."-

-"No lo hare"-

Me mordí el labio. Él me estaba mirando. Su pelo oscuro estaba húmedo y lo hacía ver más largo de lo que realmente era. Su pálido rostro estaba más pálido que de costumbre. Me pregunto si él estaba tan frío como parecía. No pude determe, cuando me di cuenta que mi mano se extendió para tocarlo. Le toque la cara con la punta de mi dedo. Parecía un poco sorprendido, pero no dijo nada y me dejó tocarlo.

-"Estás frío."-

Él no dijo nada.

Utilizó su mano para agarrar mi mano. Incluso su mano estaba fría.

-"Lo siento"-

No entendía por qué me pedía disculpas.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada de repente sentí algo frío en mis labios.

**Capítulo 14 –Orihime- "Besos"- Fin**

* * *

><p>ke tal? recchi-san merece review? yo creo ke si<p>

besos y cuidense :D


	16. Chapter 16

Hola de nuevo!

lo prometido es deuda!

**Disclaimer: ya aplicado XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15 -Rukia-<strong>

**"Revelaciones"**

Nuestras mejillas estaban rojas por dos razones diferentes esa noche. Mis mejillas estaban rojas después de lo que me había hecho ese idiota... Él debió dejar de hacer algo tan estúpido como... como... besarme. Maldita sea, era demasiado vergonzoso recordar ese beso. Su mejilla roja no era por ruborizarse. Le di una fuerte bofetada después de lo que hizo y le dejo una impresión de mi mano en su mejilla. Pero al parecer, mi bofetada no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para borrar esa sonrisa de satisfacción de su cara. Estúpido. Oh, ¿por qué se veía tan feliz?

-"¡No me mires así!"-

-"¿Cómo?"-

-"¡Así!"-

-"¿Cómo?"-

Gruñí y me miró divertido por mi reacción. Idiota. Oh, ¿por qué deje que un idiota como él me besara? Lo fulmine con la mirada, pero él sólo me sonrió. _Que confiado_. La mirada en su estúpida cara me hizo querer golpearlo de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte. Peor sabía que si lo golpeaba no me ayudaría en nada, así que me controle y creí que no sería fácil.

_Maldito Renji._

La forma en que me miró me puso nerviosa y lo odiaba. Sabía que se dio cuenta de cómo me siento incomoda ante su mirada. Sabía que él se dio cuenta de que no podía ver su cara en este momento pero siguió mirándome. Me di cuenta, que lo entretenía.

Traté de decir algo. Tenía que aclararlo. Sabía por su mirada que tenía una idea equivocada. Sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando. No me gusta.

-"¡Renji idiota! ¡Lo estás entendiendo mla!"- Tosí para cubrir mi voz temblorosa. No era fácil hablar así cuando todavía estaba un poco avergonzada por el beso, -"Ya sabes… sabes que amo a Ichigo..."-

Se rió de esta declaración y me dio una mirada divertida, me miró durante unos segundos antes de abrir la boca para decir, -"Ichigo ama a Orihime. Eso lo sabemos. TODOS sabemos eso."-

No me moleste en debatir eso, este idiota puede ser realmente listo en ocasiones. Es mejor no discutir con él. Pero necesito que entienda mi punto. -"¡Ese no es el problema idiota! ¡Se trata de mis sentimientos!"-_ sí, todo es acerca de mis sentimientos_, -"Yo lo quiero"-. Susurré, nos quedamos en el corredor no muy lejos de nuestra habitación. No quería gritar, lo último que quería era que todo el mundo nos escuchara. A pesar de que era muy difícil controlarlo.

Él sonrió.

Apreté los puños con rabia. -"Amo a Ichigo, punto final"-

-"¿Cómo lo sabes?"-

-"¿Eh?"-

La sonrisa de suficiencia Renji se desvaneció cuando me miró seriamente, -"¿Cómo sabes que tus sentimientos hacia él no pueden desaparecer?"- Caminó acercándose a mí mientras yo retrocedía lentamente, aún viéndolo a los ojos. Tragué saliva. Él iba a mirar hacia otro lado.

-"¿Qué te hace pensar que es imposible que te enamores de mí?"-

_¿Qué?_

Me di cuenta que me era muy difícil hablar o pensar mientras él me acorralaba en contra de la pared. Su alta figura se inclinaba hacia mí. Nunca me había sentido tan intimidada. No podía pensar claramente. Estaba muy cerca.

-"Yo... solo lo sé."-

Traté de mirar hacia otro lado pero no pude.

-"Me devolviste el beso, Rukia..."-

Trate de ser fuerte como siempre. Pero él sabía que tenía ese efecto en mí. _Demonios._

Se rió entre dientes.

Tragué saliva.

-"Me devolviste el beso."-

Antes de darme cuenta de lo que pasaba, él me había colocado en la pared de madera. Me miró a los ojos con una expresión que nunca había usado antes. Lo sabía, no estaba jugando, iba muy en serio. Esos ojos me dificultaron respiración. Nunca me había mostrado este lado de él antes. Esto no era bueno.

-"Renji..."-

Estaba demasiado cerca, jure que él podía escuchar los latidos de mi corazón a esta distancia. Cuando estaba aún más cerca de lo necesario que podía ver cada poro de su rostro, no que fueran visibles de todos modos. Sólo así me di cuenta que, de hecho, su piel era realmente bonita.

Contuve la respiración.

No era mal parecido de hecho. Esos tatuajes en su rostro, de alguna manera le quedaban. Estando así de cerca de él, pude notar que en realidad era un cara bonita. No sabía que lo provoco pero mi mirada se poso en sus labios… Sus labios... labios...

Maldita sea… ¡demasiado cerca!

-"Oi, ¿Qué están haciendo?"-

Me asusté, aparte la cara de Renji de la mía con ambas manos. Renji gruñó, todavía no quería alejarse de mí. Mantuvo sus manos en la pared, atrapándome. Maldije para mis adentros, cuando vi un color naranja brillante.

_Oh, mierda._

Ichigo no estaba demasiado lejos de nosotros con las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho.

-"Maldita sea, Fresita. Danos un poco de privacidad ¿quieres?"- Renji se quejó. Estaba a punto de abofetear la cara Renji si no hubiera visto la sonrisa en la cara de Ichigo.

-"¿Privacidad?"- Él se rió, -"Idiota. Si quieres un poco de privacidad entonces consigan una habitación."-

-"¡No es como piensas!"- Finalmente, después de luchar pude liberarme de la estúpida cabeza de color rojo. Sabía que no tenía que explicarle nada a Ichigo. Él había dejado muy claro que no había nada entre nosotros antes de venir aquí. Que...

_... Se acabó_.

¿Como no podía haber acabado cuando nunca lo empezamos?

Suspiré, desesperadamente intentando encontrar una excusa, aunque sabía que no le importaba.

-"Sólo... sólo..."-

-"Le di un beso."-

Ichigo acaba de levantar una ceja.

Tenía muchas ganas de golpear a Renji. Lo mataría. ¿Por qué dijo eso? Pero lo que ocurrió a continuación fue algo que no esperaba de Ichigo. Él sonrió. No una mueca. Una sonrisa.

Ichigo Kurosaki sonrió.

Abrí la boca para decir algo pero no podía decir nada. Esto no era lo que esperaba, en absoluto. Renji me besó e Ichigo le sonrió. Ni siquiera se miró sorprendido. No entendía. Si alguien me preguntara como me sentía en este momento, no sabría que responder porque no sabía que sentir. Estaba muy confundida.

Vi a Ichigo caminar hacia nosotros, con las manos en los bolsillos. Cuando se detuvo frente a mí, todavía estaba sonriendo. Lo miré a sus ojos color miel. Había algo en sus ojos que intentaba decirme, pero no entendía que era. Sin decirme nada, me paso.

Me di vuelta para ver los dos hombres altos encontrados cara a cara. Se miraron el uno al otro. Esperando que alguno de ellos dijera algo. Cualquier cosa. Pero parecía como si estuvieran intercambiando palabras a través de sus ojos. No lo entiendo.

Ichigo golpeó el hombro de Renji en broma mientras se alejaba. Estaba segura de que le dijo algo a Renji mientras caminaba, pero no podía oír lo que había dicho. Pude ver la sonrisa de Renji.

¿Qué era esto en realidad? Parpadeé un par de veces para recordar lo que había sucedido, pero todavía no entendía nada.

Corrí detrás de Ichigo.

Para mi sorpresa, Renji no me detuvo. Corrí detrás de Ichigo, quien había girado en una esquina. Necesito una explicación. No entendía. Lo que había dicho la noche anterior y esta noche, no lo entendía. Simplemente no lo entendía.

¿Por qué?

¿Su reacción?

¿Era realmente serio con lo que dijo ayer por la noche? ¿Fue su acción de este momento una prueba de lo que había dicho la noche anterior?

-"¡Ichigo!"-

Finalmente me las arreglé para alcanzarlo.

-"¿Sí?"-

Siguió caminando.

-"Lo siento".-

-"¿Por?"-

Tragué saliva, -"Por dejar que Renji me besara".-

Él suspiró, pero no se detuvo: -"No fue tu culpa y no estoy enojado, Rukia..."-

-"P... Pero..."-

Finalmente se detuvo. Escuche como suspiro una vez más antes de volverse hacia mí -"Renji te ama, Rukia..."-

No podía decir nada.

-"Y nunca me había dado cuenta hasta ahora."- Frunció el ceño, -"Él siempre te ha amado."-

Apreté la mandíbula, no sabía qué decir. No lo entiendo. No, en absoluto.

-"¿Por qué dices esto?"- Le pregunté.

Él sonrió. La misma sonrisa, como antes.

-"Rukia..."-

Sabía que él no respondió a mi pregunta.

-"¡Ichigo!"-

Él negó con la cabeza, -"Es posible que me odies después de esto, Rukia..."-

-"¿Por qué?"-

-"He cometido un error."-

Fruncí el ceño, "No entiendo..."- Mi voz se quebró. -"Yo... dijiste que me amabas."-

Suspiró.

-"Dime, Ichigo... ¿Me amas?"-

Él no dijo nada.

Apreté los dientes, -"Me duele. ¿No lo sabes?"-

Me miró a los ojos, -"Lo sé"- No quería ver culpa en sus ojos, pero no podía apartar la mirada: -"Estaba confundido... Es complicado..."- cerró los ojos por un momento para concentrarse antes de abrirlos lentamente, -"fue mi culpa "-

No fue fácil controlar mis emociones. Juro que no fue fácil. Estaba a punto de llorar. _Ahora no_, me decía a mí misma. _No frente a él_... no quería mirarme patética frente a él. Pero lo intenté demasiado.

No me gusta. La forma en que me mira. Esa cosa en los ojos. Él me decía algo con los ojos y me sentía frustrada porque no lo entendía. O tal vez hice como si no lo entendía. Soy una gran simuladora.

No quería admitirlo porque duele. Mucho.

-"Amo a Orihime."-

¿Por qué pensó que era lo correcto de decir en este momento? Cuando estaba tratando tanto el no llorar, ¿por qué lo dice ahora? Cuando yo estaba tratando tan duro para engañarme a mí misma, para pensar lo contrario...

Esto no era justo.

No, en absoluto.

-"Dijiste que no la querías"- Mi voz era dura, era demasiado para mí. Yo también podía sentir dolor, sabes -"dijiste que me querías."-

-"Tenía miedo, Rukia..."- Finalmente lo admitió. -"Tenía miedo, la amo tanto que duele. Duele ver su dolor por mí. Sólo la pongo en peligro. La lastimo como mi sentimiento. No soy bueno para ella... "- lo decía en serio. Cada palabra que dijo, yo lo sabía, lo decía en serio. -"pensé, que si yo amaba a alguien como tú... tú eres fuerte, te puedes proteger sola. Yo..."- escupió. -"Hay un monstruo dentro de mí."-

Un monstruo...

Lo sabía.

-"Tengo que dejar de amarla. Si te amo, tal vez si me digo que te amo, voy a dejar de amarla. Si te amo, tal vez dejará de amarme..."- Me dolió. Me duele escuchar esas palabras, pero sabía que también le dolía demasiado. No podía decir nada, -"Tengo que dejar de amarla. Porque cada vez que estoy con ella, es muy difícil controlar a este monstruo... Este monstruo, al otro lado de mí, quiere a Orihime. No puedo dejar la lastime"-

Ichigo cerró los ojos, cuando los abrió de nuevo, había un brillo en ellos.

-"No pude protegerla de Aizen. Por lo menos tengo que protegerla de mí mismo. Es por eso que me dije que no la quería, no la quiero. Sabía lo que sentías por mí por eso... Pensé que iba a funcionar... "-

Tenía que decir algo.

-"Pero estaba equivocado."-

Esto es demasiado.

Había una parte de mí que se lamentó por haberle hecho esa pregunta pero la otra parte se sintió... ¿aliviada?

-"Al final, sólo perjudique a todos."-

Una vez más, Ichigo me dio esa mirada.

-"La lastime, lastime a Renji… Te lastime."-

Cerré los ojos. Traté de luchar contra las lágrimas. Las lágrimas ganaron, he perdido. Lloré.

Debería haberlo sabido.

No, yo lo sabía.

-"No es toda tu culpa, Ichigo..."-

Finalmente encontré mi voz.

-"Ese día que dijiste que me amabas, sabía que estabas mintiendo."- No me moleste en limpiar mis lágrimas, -"Las razones por las que te rechace no eran porque me sentía mal por Orihime. Yo..."- Tragué saliva, -"No me preocupaban sus sentimientos. Te rechace porque sentía lo mismo que tú, miedo. Sabía que estabas mintiendo. Sabía que no sabías nada de tu propio sentimiento. Sabía que estabas confundido. "-

Él no dijo nada.

No podía leer su expresión.

_¿Está enojado?_

No tuve otra opción, así que continúe. -"Yo... yo sé que estabas confundido, después pensé que podría hacer que me amaras de verdad... Pensé que podría robarte, robarle ese sentimiento a ella… Te use "-

Esas palabras fueron amargas en mi boca. No podía ni siquiera mencionar su nombre.

-"Está bien Rukia... lo entiendo."-

Negué con la cabeza. -"No, Ichigo... no lo entiendes..."-

Él no dijo nada, sólo me miró a los ojos todavía con la misma mirada que me dio antes. Finalmente, entiende lo que él estaba tratando de decir:

_-"Lo siento..."-_

**Capítulo 15 -Rukia- "Revelación" -Fin**

* * *

><p>ke tal? merece review?<p>

en mi opinion es uno de los capis mas sentimentales de la historia... T-T pobre Rukia, se ke porto mal pero aun asi me dio tristeza... creo ke merece review no?

besos y cuidense :D


	17. Chapter 17

Hola!

Lo se lo se... ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde la ultima vez que actualize pero la uni stuvo dura este semestre, no tenia tiempo ni de respirar

pero lo importante es ke ahora stoi de vacaciones y tendre tiempo para actualizar jejejeje

decidi empezar con "Incluso Ahora" ya que muchas lectore me han pedido conti

ps aki les traigo uno de los capitulos mas emotivos, es muy bello, se ke les encantara

**Disclaimer: **ya aplicado. Este fic no es mio, es de Recchi-san, yo solo lo tradusco XD

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 16 –Ichigo-<strong>

"Corazones, Verdades y Mentiras"

El cuerpo de Orihime ha sido muy débil desde que nació. Ella se desmaya y enferma fácilmente, eso hacía que su hermano se preocupara mucho por ella. No sólo a su hermano, ella hacía preocupar a todo aquel que estuviera cerca y eso lo odiaba más que estar enferma.

También el corazón de Orihime es débil.

Algunas veces late tan lento y despacio que apenas puedo sentirlo.

Me da miedo.

Cada vez que ella se desmaya, cada vez que tiene un ataque al corazón, cada vez que tiene fiebre o cada vez que luce pálida, siempre estaré asustado.

Porque siempre ha sido muy débil, ella no podía jugar como una niña normal, ella no podía unirse a nosotros cuando jugábamos softball o alguna otra actividad que pudiera cansarla. Se quedaba en el lado seguro del campo, bajo la sombra de un árbol grande, mirando desde lejos como jugábamos. Ella nunca dijo nada, pero para ese entonces yo ya sabía que se sentía sola. Por lo general, yo me acercaba para sentarme a su lado, pero ella siempre me decía que me fuera, que amaba verme jugar.

Ella sonreía mientras nos miraba jugar.

Me encantaba verla sonreír, cada vez que anotaba para mi equipo. Esa fue la razón por la que siempre había tratado con todas mis fuerzas ganar todos los partidos que jugué, sólo para ver su sonrisa.

Su sonrisa era mi tesoro.

Ella era mi tesoro.

Cuando le pedí que fuera mi novia que era sólo cuestión de tiempo. No tenía intención de decirlo. Sabía que ella me amaba y que yo a ella. No hubo flores, dulces de chocolate o poemas de amor. Nunca fui un Sr. Romántico. La besé, la abracé, le dije que la amaba, le hice el amor, pero ni una sola vez le dije lo mucho que significaba para mí.

Ella me dijo que preferiría morir antes que romper conmigo.

Nunca le dije que me sentía de la misma manera.

Ella no sabía, lo mucho que me rompió el corazón cuando me decidí dejarla, cuando me decidí a amar a alguien más.

Ella era mi tesoro y había cometido un gran error al tratar de alejarme de ella.

Sé que sonara extraño, pero estoy agradecido de que ella no me dejó ir.

El otoño pasado, que había intentado alejarme de ella, para salvarla de mí mismo -para salvarme de romper mi tesoro- pero nunca fui capaz de salvarla, al final fue ella quien me salvó de nuevo. Ella me salvó de hacer la cosa más estúpida de mi vida.

_-"Orihime, ¿a dónde quieres ir en Navidad?"-_

_Ese fue el invierno del año pasado, después de lo ocurrido el pasado otoño nuestra relación nunca fue la misma. Trazó una línea de mí, no me dejaba saber que pasaba por su cabeza. Había estado tratando de hacer como si nada hubiera pasado porque me di cuenta de la mucho que la lastime al intentar dejarla, pero ella pensó que lo hice por lastima._

_Intentaba tan duro hacerle entender que lo sentía._

_Ella sacudió la cabeza y de su boca salió un inaudible "no". Ella no sonrió y ella no me miraba._

_-"Orihime, mírame."-_

_Ella no me miró._

_-"Hime..."-_

_Se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, dejándome solo._

_Me rompió el corazón._

_Si esto era lo que sintió cuando intente dejarla, entonces realmente duele demasiado._

No importa lo duro que tratará de explicar, no creo que la gente entendiera lo que siento. La amaba, realmente la amaba, pero no quería amarla. Quería pensar que no la amaba. Si hubiera sabido que iba a doler tanto, habría escogido no enamorarme para nada.

Ahora aquí estaba yo, fuera de su habitación con un hombre al que odiaba tanto apoyado en la pared frente a mí. Le había traído la cena cuando lo encontré en su habitación, sentado junto a ella. Estaba furioso pero me alegre cuando el me pidió hablar a solas conmigo. No quería mostrar mi rabia enfrente de ella, no quería mostrarle al monstruo dentro de mí una vez más.

-"Así que, ¿por qué estamos aquí?"-

Me miró con sus fríos ojos verdes. Tuve mala sensación cuando me miró de esa manera. Odiaba a ese hombre. Odiaba a ese hombre que había dañado a Hime. Odiaba a ese hombre por amarla.

Fue la razón por la que tuve que convertirme en monstruo delante de ella. Él era la razón... Este bastardo.

-"Se trata de esa mujer".-

Apreté los dientes, me alegré de que no dijo su nombre pero no me gustó la forma en que se dirigió a ella.

-"¿Qué tiene Orihime?"-

-"¿La amas?"-

-"¿Qué te importa a ti?"-

Él me miró. No parecía enfadado en absoluto. No se parecía transmitir nada. Su expresión era la de siempre.

-"¿La amas?"- Repitió con el mismo tono que antes, -"¿O no?"-

-"¿Por qué lo preguntas?"-

-"Si no lo haces..."- Él me miró. -"Entonces voy a llevármela."-

-"¿Qu-?"

-"Voy a secuestrarla"-. Me interrumpió: -"Voy a secuestrarla de nuevo, pero esta vez no para Aizen. La secuestrare para mí."-

-"¡Hijo de puta!"-

-"Pero si lo haces..."-

Hizo una pausa.

No logro entender a donde lleva esta conversación.

-"Si la amas..."- repitió, -"... protégela."-

-"¿Qué?"-

"No tienes que prometérmelo, solo si la amas, protégela".-

-"¿De qué?"-

Él no respondió.

-"Entonces, ¿la amas?"-

Dudé por un momento, no tenía por qué decirle a él, ¿verdad?

-"¿La amas?"-

No tenía por qué mentir, él ya sabía mi respuesta.

-"Sí"-

Él me miró, no podía leer su expresión.

-"La amo."-

Él asintió con la cabeza.

-"Protégela."-

Fruncí el ceño.

-"A esa la mujer, te la dejo para que la protejas."-

-"No tienes que decírmelo"-

Él no dijo nada antes de darse la vuelta he irse. Aún no entendía de que se había tratado todo eso. Él quería que yo la protegiera, ¿de qué? ¿Por qué le importa si la amo o no? Pensé que él la amaba, ¿no?

Apreté la mandíbula y volvía entrar a la habitación.

Cuando entré en la habitación, ella ya se había comido todo lo que le traje. Ella me miró desde su cama. Estaba pálida, pero se veía mejor que hace rato. Me pregunto que estuvo platicando con ese bastardo cuando yo no estaba aquí. Ella esbozó una sonrisa para mí, la sonrisa no alcanzó sus ojos. Le devolví la sonrisa, me duele verla así.

-"Hey..."- Me senté junto a ella, -"¿Te sientes mejor?"-

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Miró a la puerta detrás de mí: -"¿Dónde está?"-

Fruncí el ceño, ¿por qué tenía que preguntar por él?

-"Se fue a alguna parte."-

Ella suspiró. Ella miró las manos en su regazo. No podía soportarlo más. Quería saber que había pasado entre ellos cuando no estaba aquí. Estaba desesperado por saber si le había echo algo pero no quería espantarla.

-"Ichigo..."-

Me sorprendí por el hecho que ella me había llamado por mi nombre por primera vez.

-"¿S-Sí?"- De repente mi garganta estaba seca, -"¿Qué?"-

-"¿Dónde está tu corazón?"-

-"¿Huh?"

-"¿Tienes a alguien que amas más que nada?"-

¿Por qué me pregunta eso?

-"Por supuesto".-

Era ella.

-"¿Cómo sabes que amas a esa persona?"-

¿Cómo?

-"Solo lo sé."-

-"¿Tú corazón te lo dijo?"-

Asentí con la cabeza.

-"Mi corazón me lo dijo."-

-"¿Me amas?"-

Tú eres mi tesoro.

-"Te amo".-

-"¿Más de lo que amas a Rukia?"-

Suspiré, -"Orihime..."-

¿Cómo explicárselo?

-"Respóndeme".-

-"Hime, yo sólo la quiero como una amiga o una hermana... Lo que paso antes..."-

-"Ichigo..."- Su voz sonaba cansada esta vez, -"¿Me amas más que a ella?"-

-"Más que nada"-. Rápidamente le conteste, alcancé sus manos y las envolví con las mías, -"Te amo más que nada, Hime..."-

-"¿Cómo lo sabes?"-

-"¿Mi corazón me dijo?"-

Antes de que pudiera anticiparlo, Orihime apartó las manos de mí, rodeó mi cuello y me abrazó con fuerza. Apretó la cara en mi cuello. Podía sentir su aliento caliente y las lágrimas. De alguna manera sentí ganas de llorar, ¿quería decir que me había perdonado?

-"Hime..."-

La abracé de con fuerza.

-"¿Tu corazón no te miente?" -sollozó, -"Tal vez miente, tal vez en realidad no..."-

-"El corazón nunca miente Orihime..."- Inhale profundamente, disfrutando de su aroma femenino.

-"Ichigo..."-

-"¿Sí?"-

-"¿Dónde está tu corazón?"-

No sabía lo que había pasado entre ese bastardo y ella cuando yo no estaba.

**Capítulo 16 –Ichigo– "Corazones, verdades y mentiras" Fin**


	18. Chapter 18

El capitulo 17 de este gran fic!

se ke estoi atrasada pero no se preocupen me pondre al corriente lo mas pronto posible!

disfruten

**Disclaimer: **ya aplicado XD. Este fic no me pertenece es de Recchinon-san, yo solo tradusco.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 17 -Ulquiorra-<strong>

"Traición"

Todo el mundo debe de haber traicionado a alguien alguna vez al menos una vez en su vida. Así sucedieron las cosas. Tú traicionando y siendo traicionado. Tú lastimando y siendo lastimado.

Pero cuando tú amas no significa que te amarán.

Era casi como una regla de la selva, comer o ser comido. Los fuertes se comían los débiles. Así veía el mundo. Los seres humanos no son diferentes de los animales. Tal vez aún peor porque los animales no saben lo que es la "traición". La traición es una palabra creada por el ser humano y realizada por el ser humano solamente.

_-"Tengo que acabar con él, Ichigo Kurosaki, y tú me vas a ayudar"-_

Yo no había escuchado nunca el nombre de Kurosaki. No sabía lo que había hecho a para lograr que alguien como Aizen se enojará, pero no me importaba. Lo que había hecho no era de mi incumbencia. Tenía que hacer lo que me habían dicho.

_-"Esa niña, tráela aquí... Quiero que traigas a Orihime Inoue para mí."-_

Tampoco sabía quien era. Orihime Inoue, una de las chicas más populares en la ciudad. Había oído hablar de ella, sin duda, a eso me refería. No sabía como era ella. Parecía que era muy importante para Kurosaki, lo que significaba que ella era muy importante para este plan.

_-"Ella no es tonta, debes conseguir primero su confianza. Tomate tu tiempo para lograr que te crea. Molestará a Kurosaki sin duda, pero lo hará muy interesante"-_

Hacer que creyera en mí y luego traicionarla. Eso sonaba demasiado cruel, pero era lo que debía hacer. Sólo tenía que traicionarla, no debería ser difícil para mí. No debería ser complicado.

Fue erróneo.

Había sido difícil.

Y dañino.

La primera vez que la vi, me refiero a cuando realmente la vi, ella me había echo enojar. Esta chica sonríe demasiado. Ella era tan efervescente que parecía que no tenía ningún problema en absoluto. Era fácil detectarla incluso en la multitud. Vi cómo cierta cabeza naranja con el ceño fruncido no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. No entendía el porqué. No lo admitía, pero desde el comienzo había sido tan difícil, incluso para mí, dejar de verla.

_-"¿Cómo sucedió esto? Parece que te aceptó muy bien."-_

_Lo estaba mirando a los ojos, no me creería si me atrevía a mirar hacia otro lado cuando estaba hablando con él. No era que necesitará mentirle. Sería inútil, este hombre lee atreves de mí._

_-"Va bien. Tal como estaba previsto, ella confía en mí"-_

_Me mordí la lengua, traté de no decir algo innecesario._

_-"¿Qué hay de él?"-_

_Sabía a quién se refería con "él"._

_-"A él no le agrado, por supuesto"- _

_Me acordé de la manera en que Kurosaki me miraba cada vez que estaba con esa mujer, -"Él me advirtió una vez, que no me acercará demasiado a esa mujer"- No sabía que me hizo decirlo pero, no pude detenerme -"Creo que Kurosaki sospecha de mí."-_

_Él se rio entre dientes, -"Tonterías. Él solo está celoso…"-_

_No lo negué. Sabía que era verdad._

_-"Entonces, ¿cómo está? La diosa..."- sonrió, apoyó la cara en la palma de la mano, -"¿Es realmente tan hermosa como en la foto?"- Él no esperó a que yo respondiera la pregunta. Poco a poco su sonrisa se convirtió en un torcida -"No puedo esperar a que la traigas ante mí… Quiero comprobar si su piel es tan suave como parece"-_

_Algo se agitó en mi estómago cuando dijo esas palabras, pero en ese momento no tenía ni idea de qué clase de sensación era esa._

Ella había sido demasiado confianzuda.

Ella no me preguntó muchas cosas sobre mí. Ella si pregunto, pero cuando no respondí simplemente lo dejaba de lado. Era como si a ella no le importara quien era o que había hecho. Ella me llamaba 'su amigo'. Se preocupaba por mí y realmente me apreciaba.

Nunca pensé que traicionar a alguien doliera tanto y fuera tan difícil. Nunca antes había sucedido. Algo muy dentro de mí me dijo que me detuviera. Algo me decía que esto estaba mal. Hacerle daño a algo tan puro y amable no estaba bien. No debí traicionarla.

Pero no le hice caso a esa voz dentro de mí.

No podía traicionar a Aizen. Eso lo sabía con certeza. Él fue quien me salvó de la calle y me dio la vida he vivido hasta ahora. Estoy en deuda con él. Había salvado mi vida y tenía que pagar por ello. Entre mis dos opciones elegí traicionarla.

_-"¿Por qué le haces daño? ¡Dijiste que no le harías daño!"-_

_-"Oh, ¿en verdad? Ulquiorra Schiffer, eres demasiado ingenuo..."-_

Entonces me di cuenta de que Aizen me había traicionado también. Rompió su promesa de no hacerle daño y cuando vi la sangre en el suelo no pude detenerme. Sabía que no era capaz de volver el tiempo atrás para detenerme, pero no me permitiría repetir el mismo error.

Aún podía recordar cómo me temblaban las manos cuando sostuve la pistola. No tenía miedo. En lo absoluto. Estaba tan enojado que ni siquiera podía pararme derecho.

Desearía haberlo matado esa noche.

En vez de haber disparado a sus pies, debí darle a su cabeza o a su corazón. No debí ser difícil con seis balas dentro no podía fallar. Pero sabía que a ella no le gustaría eso. Incluso en ese estado pensaba en ella. La traicione una vez y no quería volver a hacerlo.

Esa noche pensé en todo allí mismo. Después de esa noche, pensaba que ella iba a estar finalmente a salvo. Así pues, desaparecí de su vida. Quería que tuviera la vida que tenía antes. No necesitaba a alguien como yo en su vida.

Pero la necesitaba.

Desde la distancia, la observaba. La vi con sus amigos, con él, la vi feliz. Eso fue suficiente para mí. Pensé que ya era hora para seguir adelante, de dejarla ir de verdad cuando llegó ese día, vi cómo se le rompió el corazón. Él y la mujer Kuchiki la habían traicionado.

Eso fue injusto.

¿Por qué todo el mundo la traicionó?

Su novio.

Su mejor amiga.

Yo.

Tal vez no era nadie para ella pero el hecho de que la había traicionado también no iba a cambiar.

Ver su llanto y pretender que estaba bien, me hizo querer consolarla. No sabía que pero quería hacer algo. Todo lo que pude hacer fue verla desde lejos. Si pudiera, la abrazaría.

_-"Estoy realmente sorprendido de que aceptaras en venir conmigo."-_

_La cabeza de color rojo que estaba sonriéndome debe haberlo sabido. Tenía mis razones para aceptar. He escuchado algo hace dos semanas y esta era probablemente la única oportunidad que tenía para enmendar mis errores del pasado. Ahora sí la salvaría._

_-"¿La echas de menos?"-_

_-"No es asunto tuyo."-_

Me sentí aliviado cuando lo vi de pie junto a ella. Una parte de mí se sintió aliviado al ver esa mirada en sus ojos. Vi que la amaba. No sabía la razón del por qué hizo eso para lastimarla, pero justo ahí cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, juré que vi lo mismo de hace unos años. Kurosaki aún amaba a esa mujer.

Muy dentro de mí, lo sabía. Él siempre la había amado. Me sentí aliviado, pero eso no era suficiente. A pesar de que la amaba, él había sido demasiado estúpido y había lastimado sus sentimientos. A este punto él no podría salvarla. Lo haría yo mismo. La salvaría.

No la traicionaré nunca más.

_Sentí algo caliente y que picaba en la mejilla como su palma se conecto con mi piel. Ella me dio una bofetada por besarla. No me importaba. Había estado esperando desde hace mucho tiempo poder besarla. La sensación de sus labios sobre los míos valía mil bofetadas._

_-"¿Por qué?"-_

_Su voz temblaba._

_-"Porque te amo."-_

_Parecía triste pero ella no estaba sorprendida. Tal vez en su interior ella sabía acerca de mis sentimientos. Sabía lo que ella iba a decirme pero no significo que no me doliera cuando lo dijo._

_-"Yo amo a Ichigo. Tú lo sabes."-_

_-"Lo se".-_

_-"Entonces, ¿por qué?"-_

_Ella me miró a los ojos._

_No sabía qué decir. Nunca esperé que ella sintiera lo mismo por mi porque sabía que lo amaba a él y solo a él pero aun así no cambiaría mis sentimientos por ella. La amaba. Había intentado negar este sentimiento desde hace mucho tiempo, pero ya no escaparía de él._

_-"Él está de vuelta."-_

_Sus ojos grises se ampliaron con la mención de "él". No tenía por qué mencionar su nombre porque sabía que ella entendía. Pude ver que su cara se volvió pálida y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar._

_-"¿Cómo lo sabes? Él... Él no va a volver..." -_

Estaba empapado por la lluvia y supe que mi cuerpo estaba frío cuando la acerque a mi cuerpo para abrazarla. Pero sabía que no era la razón por la que temblaba en mis brazos. Era él. Le daba miedo. Lo comprendí. A mí también me daba miedo pero tenía que salvarla. Daría mi vida por su seguridad y felicidad. Quería verla sonreír de nuevo y haría cualquier cosa para lograrlo.

_-"Ven conmigo..."-_

_-"¿A dónde?"-_

_-"Vámonos muy lejos. A un lugar seguro".-_

_-"Yo..."-_

_-"Quiero que estés a salvo."-_

_Ella me miró a los ojos. Se mordió el labio y sacudió la cabeza._

_-"No puedo."-_

_-"¿Por qué?"-_

_-"Porque amo a Ichigo. No lo voy a dejar..."-_

_-"¡Pero te traicionó!"-_

_Ella sonrió débilmente. No dijo nada más después de eso pero yo sabia lo que quería decir. Me mordí el labio inconscientemente, imitándola. Chica tonta, ¿verdad? Kurosaki la había traicionado, pero ella aún lo amaba mucho._

_Aizen había regresado y estaba de regreso por Kurosaki. Si se quedaba a su lado, sólo sería ponerla en peligro. Pero ella ya había decidido._

_-"Mujer, ¿Cómo estás segura de que lo amas?"-_

_Ella sonrió de nuevo: -"Mi corazón me lo dijo."-_

_-"Entonces, ¿dónde está tu corazón?"-_

_-"Se trata de..." -_

_Le costaba trabajo encontrar las palabras adecuadas para responder. La miré, esperando a que ella contestara, pero no dijo nada._

_-"¿Qué es un corazón realmente?"- Le pregunté de nuevo: -"¿Puedes verlo?"-_

_Ella suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, -"No sé cuál es la definición correcta... No puedo ver a mi corazón, pero yo creo en él. No quiero traicionar a mi corazón..."- Cerré los ojos. Sus palabras resonaban en mi cabeza. Ingenua. Sus palabras eran hermosas e ingenuas, al igual que ella y lo desearía de ninguna otra manera._

_-"Ulquiorra-kun, ¿dónde está tu corazón?"-_

_Negué con la cabeza cuando me levanté, -"No tengo."-_

_-"¿Huh?"- Podía sentir sus ojos sobre mí mientras me disponía a salir por la puerta deslizable._

_-"No tengo corazón porque te lo he dado a ti"-_

_Quería darme la vuelta para ver la expresión de su rostro en ese momento pero si lo hacía terminaría besándola de nuevo y cambiaría de opinión. Caminé hacia la puerta y me detuve justo antes de abrirla._

_-"Mujer tal vez no quieras traicionar tu corazón,"- lo dije sin mirarla: -"Pero eso no quiere decir que tu corazón no te traicionará."-_

**Capítulo 17 -Ulquiorra- "Traición" Fin**

* * *

><p>ke tal? merece review no?<p> 


End file.
